Five Nights at Freddy's: The Creepypasta (OLD)
by Christopher Steve
Summary: ORIGINALLY UPLOADED ON 7/3/16 - To pay for his apartment, Mike Schmidt gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which he hasn't been to ever since a horrific incident six years earlier. Little does he know that the animatronic mascots roam the halls at night and will try to kill him. Will he survive the week and uncover the mysterious, gruesome history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?
1. Chapter 1: The lesser known Bite of '87

**_February 13th, 1987_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #1_**

I was 19 years old at the time. My young 7 year old cousin was visiting from Nebraska for the week. On Friday, because he behaved, I offered to take him out anywhere he wanted. He couldn't make up his mind, so I let him watch TV for a while. When I turned it on, it was playing one of those classic commercials for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He said that was where he wanted to go.

I had never been to Freddy's before, but I had seen those commercials on TV all the time. They always announced that they had "revolutionary animatronic technology". Although I didn't believe it at first, I was intrigued. I've heard from word of mouth that the pizza was terrible, but their other foods (pasta, salad and sandwiches) were decent, ironically enough.

As you probably guessed, around 12:47 PM I took my cousin to the restaurant. We parked the car outside and walked to the entrance. There was a sign above the door with _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ written. Above the words were three animals: A brown bear with a black tophat and bowtie, a lavender bunny with a red bowtie carrying an electric guitar, and a yellow chicken with a bib that said "Let's Eat!" and holding a cupcake with eyes (though that was kinda creepy).

When we walked into the dining area, we sat down in one of the tables near the main stage, which had its curtains down. The curtains were the color purple with white stars on them. At the back of the room, were what looked like three party rooms boarded up and sealed.

When we looked at the menu, I was surprised to see that most of the food was pretty cheap compared to other restaurants. Most of the items were about $1-$2. We ordered sandwiches just in case the rumors about the pizza were right. The sandwiches were actually good!

Several minutes after we received our food, the lights in the building darkened, like in a movie theater when the movie's about to start. Then, spotlights shone on the stage and the announcer spoke:

 _"Attention all boys and girls! Right now, yes, NOW, your favorite band trio shall take the stage! Raise your hands and give it up for Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chica the chicken!"_

I chuckled. _"Real original names there."_ I thought sarcastically.

Once the announcer finished, the curtains raised, and three more spotlights came down, showing three adult-sized full-body animatronics representing the three main characters, with Freddy in the center, Bonnie on the left, and Chica on the right.

As the kids roared with applause and cheers, I somehow found an interest with the animatronics themselves. Their movement was surprisingly more advanced than any other animatronic I've ever seen in my life! I was surprised that despite the low prices for the food, a low-budget company could still afford high-budget animatronics!

Once the applause died down, the robots spoke (or at least their pre-recorded voices played) to the children.

 _"Hey Everyone!"_

 _"Hello, Boys and Girls!"_

 _"Hi, Everybody! He he he he!"_

When they spoke those lines, I learned that the bunny was a boy. I thought all this time he was a girl, because technically, "Bonnie" is a feminine name. I shrugged this off quickly, though.

 _"I'm Chica! Let's Eat!"_

 _"I'm your best friend Bonnie the bu-bu-bunny here!"_

 _"Everyone knows me! Freddy Fazbear!"_

Right of the bat, something threw me off. Bonnie's voice was looping. Although that was weird, I assumed that because a low budget company is handling more advanced animatronics, there's obviously going to be glitches in the robots. The kids never seemed to notice it anyway.

 _"Is everyone having a good time? 'Cause I sure know I am!"_

 _"I could use some mo-mo-mo-HELP ME-more pizza!"_

 _"There's always some delicious people-delicious pizza here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"_

 _"What the...?"_ Did Chica just say 'Help me'?! And are people on the menu? Nope. I asked my cousin if he heard that, but he didn't know what I was talking about.

 _"Hey Chi-i-ica!"_

 _"Yeah, Bonnie?"_

 _"Do you know what I like to do to have fu-un?"_

As Chica kept guessing what Bonnie likes to do, I still couldn't get the weird 'Help me' message off my mind. This was obviously more than just a glitch. How come the kids never notice it?

 _"I like to sing!"_

 _"Why didn't you say so, Bonnie?"_

 _"Let's bring out the band!"_

 _"1, 2, 3-3-3, 4!"_

Right before they started singing, Freddy not only had his voice start looping again, but his body was shuddering. The adults look confused, and apparently the staff noticed this too. One employee rushed to the stage to close the curtain. Right as it closed, I heard a loud _BANG_! After that, the lights came back on.

 ** _1:32 PM_**

After that performance-gone-wrong, the announcer announced that Freddy and his friends would come off the stage and interact with the people in the audience. Shortly after, the characters, with assistance of some staff members, came out from the curtains and walked into the dining room.

I was stunned at what I saw. It wasn't people in costumes. It was the freaking animatronics WALKING without requiring tracks in the floor! For 10 minutes, I watched as the robots, though with very slow movement, gave children hugs and even talked with them!

As the robots returned to the stage, I noticed on the bottom left section of the building there was another, much smaller stage with the same purple curtains as the big stage. In front, there was a sign that read: _Welcome to Pirate Cove_. I got up from my seat and started walking over to the small stage out of curiosity. Meanwhile, Freddy showed up on the main stage again, no Bonnie or Chica. He looked completely fine, with no damages.

 _"Hey, all you pirate fans! Head on down to the Pirate Cove, 'cause the show's about to st-start with our good ol' pal, Foxy!"_

I chuckled again. _"These are seriously uncreative names!"_ I thought. _"What's next? Doggy the Dog?"_

 _"Foxy?"_

As I got closer to the stage, I began hearing strange, hushed voices coming from Pirate Cove.

 _"NEVER ACCEPT ME..."_

 _"I know he's around here somewhere! Foxy?"_

 _"NOT ONE OF THEM..."_

 _"Can you help me out kids? Foxy!"_

 _"EAT THEM..."_

I pulled the curtains aside and walked into Pirate Cove. I'm sure that's against the rules, but no employees tried to stop me. I reached out through the dark stage and eventually bumped into another animatronic. Suddenly, the curtains of the cove started to open.

 _"Come on, kids! Nice and loud! Foxy?!"_

As the curtains opened, the animatronic became visible. It was a red fox with ragged pants, an eyepatch, and a hooked hand. What shocked me the most was that the hook was an ACTUAL hook! I looked up at Foxy's head, and even his TEETH were incredibly sharp! Who would put that on a children's mascot?!

I looked behind me to see LOTS of kids anticipating Foxy. I'm sure it was an unexpected surprise to see a 19-year-old idiot on Pirate Cove for no reason at all. I slowly sidestepped to the edge of the stage, hoping to get off before the staff noticed. Suddenly, Foxy turned on and, with his non-hooked hand, shoved me off the stage!

 _"Yar, me mateys! It's me, Foxy! Welc-Welcome to Pirate Cove!"_

Ow! I just lie there on the floor while the kids watch Foxy.

 _"When in the Pirate Cove, always venture safely, kiddies! And, no running around the cove! Otherwise, ye be-LOST FOREVER-ye be walkin' the plank!"_

As I got up, I watched Foxy's movements. He moved slightly faster than Freddy, Bonnie or Chica, and although his hook was sharp, he seemed aware enough to pull it away from the kids if their hands were just about to touch it.

At this point, things completely fell apart.

I noticed three boys were picking on a girl younger than them. They had stolen her Golden Freddy plushie (a very rare plushie, by the way) and they would only give it back if she touched Foxy's hook. As she got up on the stage, I tried to tell her that this is a bad idea. However, the boys were constantly taunting her, tempting her to get closer to Foxy.

I walked over to the boys and tried to tell them to stop, but they ignored me. I yelled at them to stop, and they just blew raspberries at me. I told them I'd tell the staff and even their parents about what their doing, but they still refused. Before I could go inform the staff, I looked back at the girl, whose hand was just inches away from Foxy's hook.

What happened next scarred many children, possibly even me, for life.

Foxy started shuddering, much like Freddy did earlier, except this time, his eyes went black. Then, he froze for 5 seconds, his jaw opened, he bent down, and then...

 **' _CHOMP!_ '**

Everybody in the building turned to Pirate Cove to see what happened. The kids were speechless, I was speechless, EVERYONE was speechless.

Foxy had completely BITTEN the poor girl's forehead! Normally, it wouldn't be so bad, but because of Foxy's sharp teeth, blood splattered everywhere, some even got on me! All the expressions on the kids were shocked, traumatized, and horrified all at the same time.

Foxy's jaw released from the girl's forehead, and she fell from the stage onto the ground. What her forehead looked like was so nauseating and so queasy that I'm not going to describe it.

People started screaming, yelling and running for the exits. Parents rushed around, trying to find their kids. Freddy's eyes were blinking red, though I don't know why. I ran back to my table, grabbed my cousin, and carried him out the emergency exit.

Before I walked out, I looked back one last time. I saw the parents of the girl who got bit, crying over the body of their child. I saw the parents of the boys, yelling at them for forcing the girl to go up in the first place. But, most significantly, I saw Foxy, with his normal eyes, staring right at me with blood dripping from his teeth, and what seemed like a guilty expression on his face.

I dragged my cousin to the car. As I drove away, I heard the faint sound of police car and ambulance sirens. I looked back at the once innocent, harmless Freddy Fazbear's Pizza one more time, then drove off, hoping to never bring my cousin back ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Six Years Later

**_November 7th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

My name is Michael Robert "Mike" Schmidt. I am currently 25 years old and living in Hurricane, Utah in an apartment. As you may have read before, I have a younger cousin, who is now 13 years old. Aside from my cousin and a sister, Mary, I have no other family.

 ** _11:47 AM_**

I needed a job desperately, mainly because I needed to pay my apartment rent. My last job... I prefer not to talk about. So, I was reading the newspaper seeing if there were any open jobs. While reading, I found something that caught my interest.

" _ **Help** **Wanted! - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is looking for a security guard to work the night shift from 12 AM to 6AM.  
_

 _Monitor the safety of the equipment and animatronic characters. Employ today!_

 _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for injury/dismemberment_

 _$120 a week. To employ, call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR_ "

 _"They're still open?"_ was the first thought that came to my mind. I still remembered the horrifying incident back in 1987. I was sort of anxious about getting the job, but none of the other jobs were good enough, so I grabbed a red marker and circled the ad. Then, I dialed the number on the ad.

 _"You just called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How may we help you?"_

 _"Uh, yes. I would like to sign up for the job of security guard, please."_

 _"What's your name, sir?"_

 _"Michael Schmidt. I repeat, Mike Schmidt."_

 _"Your job begins tomorrow at 12 AM. Thanks for employing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

Holy cow! They hired me almost right away! They never said they'd interview me! That's weird, but nice! Now I can pay for my apartment!

I decided to go to Freddy's for lunch, and see if anything has changed since the 80s. When I arrived, the place looked almost like 6 years ago. The sign above the entrance was slightly different, with a new art style for the characters.

When I walked in, the dining room looked just like it did long ago, with all the tables. The stages had the same purple curtains with the same white stars. I sat down at coincidentally the very same table as all those years ago. I ordered their pasta, which was surprisingly really good!

I looked around the place, noticing two hallways in the back of the building, which weren't there before. When I looked where Pirate Cove was, the sign in front said: _Sorry! Out of Order_. It would make sense that they would discontinue Foxy after the incident.

Eventually, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica appeared on the stage saying the exact lines I remember from years ago. They looked slightly different, though. Freddy's head was less blocky and more wide. Bonnie's head was also less blocky. Chica's head seemed to be more round than before. Also, both Freddy and Bonnie originally had two black buttons on their chests. Those buttons were now gone.

As I said, the dialogue from the robots was the same, including the sudden hushed voices that none of the kids seem to hear. However, they were much more common. I heard phrases such as _"PLEASE RUN"_ and _"CHILDREN"_.

After they sang a few songs, I expected them to come off the stage again. But... that never happened. The announcer never announced that they would come interact with the kids. Also, none of the characters ever mentioned Foxy.

Later, a staff member walked up to me.

 _"Are you Mike Schmidt?"_

 _"Uh... yes I am."_

 _"Since you are here, here's your security guard uniform."_

She handed me a typical security guard's uniform along with a Freddy Fazbear themed badge.

 _"Remember, you must be here by 12 AM."_

She walked off.

 ** _11:25 PM_**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I had to get some early sleep because not only did I have to stay awake for 6 hours for my job, but I wanted to arrive early.

I got dressed in my security guard outfit, grabbed my Game Boy (for entertainment), and drove back to the pizzeria. When I arrived, some of the lights were still on. I assumed the staff were taking longer to clean up than usual.

When I entered the building, I was greeted by my supposed manager. His name was Tim, and he seemed like a really nice guy. He basically showed me what I would be doing and how.

 _"Okay, so... Mike, is it? Your job is to keep an eye on the building and make sure nobody steals anything! To do that, you'll monitor the security cameras in the building. Please note, though, that one of the cameras isn't working correctly. That's the kitchen camera."_

He then took me down the left hall to my security office.

 _"I'd recommend that you stay in your office at all times. It's too complicated to explain why. Just don't leave."_

As I sat down in the chair, which was really comfy, Tim gave me a tablet that was plugged into the wall with a bunch of switches on the top. On the far left were small letters saying " _CAM 1A_ " with the number changing as it went right.

 _"This portable monitor will help you view the cameras, although you can also look at the TV monitors sitting on the desk in front of you."_

I believed I could easily get comfortable with this. " _This job will be easy._ " I thought.

 _"One more thing: you have the honor of being the very last security guard this place has!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"This place will be closing down this weekend. November 15, to be exact. The main reason we're hiring you is because we can't have our stuff stolen before we close!"_

As he finished talking, the lights in the building started to go out.

 _"By the way, this place has limited power after 12 AM, so use your electricity wisely! Good luck!"_

Tim walked away as all the lights were completely out, except for the lamp in the office. Then, I remembered I had a question for him.

 _"Tim! Do the robots still walk around?"_

By this point, though, Tim and everyone else was gone.

My shift had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Night One

**_November 8th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

My first night at Freddy's had just started.

The office that I sat in had a checkered floor and brownish walls. There were two doorways on the left and right connecting the two hallways with windows next to them. There were two sets of buttons next to each doorway including a red button that had the label _Door_ and a white one with the label _Light_. There was a brown desk in front of my chair with lots of monitors, a fan, and a replica of the cupcake that Chica holds. (STILL CREEPY!)

As I started to get used to this room, the phone rang.

 _"Who could be calling this late at night?"_

I decided not to answer it. It eventually went to voicemail and whoever called left a message. I went to the answering machine, right next to the fan, and listened to the message.

It was Tim the Manager.

 _"Hello? If you're listening, Mike, I want to let you know one extra thing: there are five other recorded messages in this answering machine. They should give a better explanation of what your job is. I recommend listening to one per night. Good luck!"_

After the message from Tim finished, I looked in the "Messages" menu in the machine, and sure enough, there were 5 other messages in there. They were named _Please Listen! #1_ with the number changing as it went down. I felt the logical thing to do was start with #1. I hit "Play" and listened to the message.

The person speaking wasn't the manager, instead someone completely different.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long... Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah... I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I never felt the same for that whole night after that message ended.

 _"They DO walk around?!_

 _They call the incident the 'Bite of 87'?!_

 _They'll stuff me in a bear suit?!_

 _When will they move?!"_

Those were just 4 questions I had in my mind.

After I calmed down, I decided to start checking the cameras. So, I grabbed the monitor and turned it on. It automatically went to Camera 1A.

CAM 1A was the Show Stage camera. This was where the three main animatronics were located. The robots seemed to be aired down, but referring back to the man's message, I was sure they would start moving at some point tonight.

CAM 1B was the Dining Room camera. It was basically the dining room, with the tables and party hats on them, except much darker. I assumed the robots would pass this area every time they leave the stage.

CAM 1C was the Pirate Cove camera. It was basically Pirate Cove. Nothing else worth noting.

CAM 2A was the West Hall camera. This was the left hall that leads to the office. There were children's drawings on the walls and a flickering hall light. There was also another door on the left wall.

CAM 2B was the West Hall Corner camera. This was just outside the left door. There was a poster of Freddy on the wall saying _Let's Party_! There were also some soda cups on the ground for some reason.

CAM 3 was the Supply Closet camera. This was where the door in the left hall lead to. It was basically janitorial supplies.

CAM 4A was the East Hall camera. This was the other hall that leads to the office. It had three posters of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica respectively on the right wall.

CAM 4B was the East Hall Corner camera. This was just outside the right door. There was a _Rules for Safety_ poster on the wall that read:

" _ **Rules**_ ** _for Safety_**

 _Don't run_

 _Don't yell_

 _Don't scream_

 _Don't poop on the floor_

 _Stay close to Mom_

 _Don't touch Freddy_

 _Don't hit_

 _Leave before dark_ "

CAM 5 was the Backstage camera. This was where the spare parts for the robots were kept, in case they break down during the day. There were loads of animatronic heads on the shelves. There was also a spare endoskeleton sitting on the table. I assumed that because it's backstage, it won't get stuffed into a suit.

CAM 6 was the Kitchen camera. There was only static with the text _Camera Disabled - Audio Only_ on the top.

CAM 7 was the Restroom camera. It showed both the Men's and Women's restrooms, of course. There were pizza decorations on the walls.

At the bottom left corner of the monitor, there was a display of my remaining power. The power was at 93%. From my calculations, 1% of power drains every 10 minutes when nothing is being used.

Although I was paranoid, none of the robots seemed to be moving. I decided to not use any of my electronic devices until one of them moved. So, I whipped out my Game Boy and played on it to pass time.

It wasn't until two hours later that something happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Homicidal Bunny and Chicken

**_November 8th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _2:25 AM_**

My power was at 71%, I was playing on my Game Boy, and nothing happened... at least until now.

I, very faintly, heard the sound of footsteps. However, these footsteps did not sound like human footsteps. They sounded like as if a robot was walking.

I immediately turned the monitor back on and checked the show stage. At first, it seemed nothing had changed. But then... I noticed something was... off.

One of the robots was missing!

Bonnie, to be exact, had vanished from the stage. Freddy and Chica were still there, though. They were in the same "aired down" positions as when Bonnie was still there.

I began switching quickly through the cameras trying to find Bonnie. I eventually found him (or at least his silhouette) in the dining room. What was once a still, silent party room now contained the silhouette of a malevolent animatronic. That was enough to make me panic, but what made me even more terrified was his voice:

 _"Rea-a-ady to-DIE-rock, ki-i-ids? He he he-e-e!"_

 _"The person from the message was right!"_ I thought. Now that it was completely true that the robots walked around, I didn't want to imagine what they were capable of. I wanted to close both doors until dawn, but I remembered the advice from the man from the message, who I shall now refer to as "Phone Guy", _"Close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power."_ So, I decided to only close the doors when they get really close.

I heard those footsteps again.

I looked back at the camera, and Bonnie had left. I went back to going through all the cameras trying to find Bonnie. I found him in the Backstage room. He was again silhouetted, but when I looked closely, I saw his jaw hanging and his eyes looking up at the camera.

 ** _3:47 AM_**

I had to take a break from using my power, because it was already down to 54%. I waited until I heard more footsteps to look back at the camera. Once I did, I found Bonnie back in the dining room, except he was more clearly visible. He was standing towards the right of the screen in between two tables.

I didn't get much visual of this, though, as the camera suddenly went out, showing only static. I heard the footsteps again, except this time it sounded like they were coming CLOSER from the left side. Once the camera came back, the dining room was empty.

I switched the camera to the west hall, showing that creepy bunny at the end of the hall, silhouetted with his hands from side to side. I immediately dropped the monitor and ran to the left doorway. I slammed the red button and the door came down, blocking entrance from the left.

After this, I heard more footsteps in the distance again. I switched to the camera back to the show stage. This time, Freddy was all alone on the stage.

Chica had moved as well!

I switched to the dining room camera, and saw that bird with the bib standing near the left side of the screen in between two other tables with her jaw hanging open. She spoke, with her mouth not even moving:

 _"Are yo-ou hungry-FOR FLESH-hungry for pi-i-izza, kids?"_

I heard the closer footsteps again, except it sounded like they passed the doorway. I switched to CAM 2B, the west corner, and saw that rabbit standing in the corner. He was right outside the door!

I was really creeped out now. My heart was beating rapidly as if I was on a roller coaster. The very cold but somehow at the same time very hot sweat rushed down my face. I was shivering so much it seemed as if I was in Antarctica with no clothes at all.

I was extremely afraid to open the door, but I had to check if the corner was really that close. I slowly made my way towards the left door with trembling legs. I pressed my finger against the red button, sending the door straight up. Then, I pressed my finger against the white button, illuminating the hall outside.

The animatronic bunny was standing right outside the doorway.

I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I wanted to slam the door shut, but I was too paralyzed to move. I dropped the tablet that I was still holding on the floor.

Suddenly, Bonnie, with a way too realistic motion, reached for me with his left arm. I dove for the red button, and only by pure luck slammed it. The door came down, chopping Bonnie's hand clean off!

I heard a brief but loud screech from the other side, presumably from Bonnie. Then I heard a loud _CLANG_ as if Bonnie had fallen over.

I just sat down, leaning against the door with no comment on what just happened...

 ** _5:37 AM_**

My power is at 15%.

I checked the cameras again, to make sure no one else was close. Unfortunately for me, Chica was in the East Hall. I was not sure if I would be able to last the final 20 minutes alive.

Bonnie was nowhere else on the cameras, so I guessed he was still outside the left door, which I haven't opened just in case he gets back up (he'd want revenge for losing his hand).

I heard the metal footsteps from the right. However, they stopped right outside the right window. I turned on the light, revealing that hungry chicken staring at me through the window with her jaw hanging. I immediately closed the door.

I looked back at my monitor. 6%. This was not good. Chica's gonna drain my power! I decided to open the left door to conserve power. I opened it and turned on the light. Bonnie was still lying down, but he seemed motionless.

I watched the monitor, as my power continued to drain.

5%. 4%. 3%. 2%.

Right before it hit 1%, I heard the sound of an alarm. Then, all the lights in the building turn back on. On the monitor, the power counter slowly started going back up.

At first, I had no idea what was happening, until I looked at my watch.

 ** _6:01 AM_**

I was relieved, surprised and happy all at the same time!

 _"I survived my first night at Freddy's!"_

Thank god I'm alive!

I opened the right door, and Chica was gone. I then grabbed Bonnie's severed hand and walked into the dining room. All three animatronics were already back on the stage, in their aired down positions.

Tim arrived at this moment.

 _"How was your first ni- OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO BONNIE?!"_

 _"I sorry! What happened was-"_

 _"It's okay, buddy. This happened with every security guard that has ever worked here. You're still going to have to pay a fine, though."_

 _"How much?"_

 _"You'd be surprised, but it's not that much. Only $50."_

I was surprised. Normally, damage like that would cost hundreds, maybe thousands, of dollars.

 _"Sorry, I didn't bring my wallet."_

 _"You can pay me this evening. After all, you still have 4 more nights to go until payday."_

I was about to tell him that I wasn't interested in continuing, until I looked back at the show stage.

Freddy Fazbear was no longer aired down, as he was staring at me! His eyes were black and his actual head was twitching unnaturally! I heard a strange, distorted, possibly DEMONIC voice say:

 _"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US..._

 _YOU CAN'T ABANDON US..._

 _PLEASE HELP US..."_

Then, Freddy let out a loud screech, causing me to fall over.

Tim rushed over to help me up.

 _"You okay, buddy?"_

 _"What just happened with Freddy?!"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"He-He..."_

I looked back at the show stage. Freddy was still in the same "aired down" position he was in before.

 _"You're probably seeing things, Mike. After all, you had to stay awake for six hours at night! Now, go home and get some breakfast. Remember: be back here by 11 at night!"_

 _"Don't you have a breakfast menu?"_

 _"Surprisingly, no. I can't believe we never thought of that!"_

 ** _8:32 AM_**

I left the pizzeria and got McDonalds for breakfast. As I was eating, I was brainstorming about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 _"Should I go back for a second night?"_

At first, I didn't want to, as I now knew the dangers of the night shift at that place! But, then I realized that if I quit, someone else could take my job and possibly lose their life in the process. Also, I thought about what I saw with Freddy.

 _"What was that about?_

 _How come Tim never noticed it?_

 _Is the place... Haunted?"_

I was extremely curious. There was obviously something going on with that pizzeria. I wanted to find out why the place is closing, all the disturbing rumors, and, most importantly, why did Freddy say _"PLEASE HELP US"_?

I ultimately decided to return for a second night. Sure, it'll be dangerous. Sure, I might die. But, at this point, all I wanted was not only to protect other innocent people from taking this psychotic job, but also to figure out what was really going on at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	5. Chapter 5: Night Two

**_November 9th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

 _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_

 _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

 _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

By the time the second message from Phone Guy ended, Bonnie and Chica were already on the move. This time, I was prepared. I decided that, just like before, I'd only close the door once they get really close.

Bonnie already had his hand replaced from last night. I, of course, paid Tim the $50 fine I promised. I hoped to not damage the robots like that again. That would be very hard to do, however.

I started checking Pirate Cove frequently, just as Phone Guy told me to do. I assumed that as long as the cove is checked, Foxy, if he's still in there, won't come out to play.

 ** _1:26 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 83%_**

Bonnie was lurking in the Backstage and Chica was messing around in the Kitchen. I couldn't see her, because the camera was disabled. However, I mostly heard pots and pans clanging around. However, I also heard a strange, circus-like music around this time as well. Chica seemed to be playing it, as the music got louder when I was observing the Kitchen camera. The song lasted about 22 seconds and then stopped.

After viewing Chica, I went back to Bonnie, whose face was RIGHT UP CLOSE to the camera! I jumped when I saw this and dropped the monitor. By the time I picked up the monitor and turned it back on, Bonnie was no longer staring into the camera.

I then realized I hadn't checked Pirate Cove in a while. I switched to CAM 1C, only to see the curtains slightly opened by a sharp hook with one yellow dot in the darkness.

 _"Foxy..."_

He was still behind that curtain after all!

After viewing Foxy for 5 minutes, I heard footsteps again.

Bonnie and Chica were coming down both hallways, Bonnie on the left, Chica on the right. I remembered what Phone Guy said about the lights, _"There are blind spots in your camera views, which happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find anything on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react."_ So, while it's extremely risky, I decided to only close the door right when they appear in the doors' blind spots.

I looked back at the Show Stage, where Freddy still resided. I was sure that sometime later in the week, Freddy would at least once come after me. The only question was how would he do so?

 ** _3:45 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 54%_**

I successfully managed to ward off both Bonnie and Chica.

I then checked Pirate Cove again, after realizing I forgot to check it. I saw the curtains were opened further, so now I could see Foxy fully. He looked identical to how he did in '87, except he had freckles on his snout now and he had lots of rips in his costume, as if he had some parts taken from him to use for the other three animatronics. Also, his teeth were no longer extremely sharp like they were back then.

 _"Why would they remodel him when they don't even use him anymore?"_

I didn't have time to answer this question, however, as Chica was coming back down the right hall.

 ** _4:52 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 25%_**

Foxy was now completely outside the cove, silhouetted while holding his moderately sharp hook above his tilted head. His jaw was hanging open.

Any minute now, Foxy would be after me.

I checked the other cameras to make sure no one else was near me. Freddy was still on the stage, Bonnie was in the Supply closet, Chica was in the Restrooms.

When I switched back to Pirate Cove, Foxy was GONE, leaving only the empty stage. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but the " _Sorry! Out of_ _Order_ " sign now said " _ITS_ _ME_ ".

I quickly switched through the cameras trying to find Foxy. When I switched to the West Hall, I saw that crimson-colored fox RUNNING, not walking, RUNNING down the hall!

I literally screamed and dropped the monitor. I got up out of my seat and tried to run for the left door button. My heart has never beaten as fast as in that terrifying moment.

After constantly tripping and panicking to those fast metal footsteps, I finally slammed the door button. The door came down just in the nick of time.

I heard three loud bangs on the door. I looked back at the camera to see Pirate Cove once again with it's curtains closed with Foxy back inside. I sighed with relief.

 ** _7:00 AM_**

I managed to get through my second night okay after that. Bonnie made one more stop to my door, but I survived with 5% power left. Once Tim came to turn things back on, I headed home.

 _"Two nights down, three to go."_


	6. Chapter 6: Night Three

**_November 10th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

 _"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

When the night started, Chica immediately took off. Bonnie and Freddy stayed on the stage. I saw her silhouette in the Dining Room. I then checked Foxy, who wasn't peeking out yet. However, I did hear him singing. I mostly heard das and dums.

I checked the other cameras, to make sure no one was breaking into this place (though it's unlikely any sane person would). When I went to CAM 4B, however, the normal rules poster was seemingly replaced by a newspaper article. It read:

" _ **Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found**_

 _Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust._ "

By the time I read the whole thing, I blinked and the poster returned to normal.

 ** _2:19 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 81%_**

Chica was in the East Hall now. Unlike the other times she appeared there, however, she was much closer to the camera with her head tilted to her right and her jaw hanging open so much, I could clearly see the endoskeleton teeth! Not only that, but I could hear the strange circus-like music playing again.

I couldn't keep my mind off the news article that I saw in the right corner. I had no idea if it was just my mind playing tricks on me or not.

Eventually, Chica appeared in the corner. Her magenta eyes were tilted up towards the camera with her entire head tilted to her left. After a few seconds of staring, suddenly, a bunch of disturbing images began flashing in my vision. I can't quite describe the particular order they appeared, but I can identify the three images I saw. One was a closeup of Freddy's face, except with human eyes... MY eyes. Another was of Bonnie's face, except with no eyes whatsoever. The last image I can identify was simply the text " _IT'S ME_ ". When I saw these images flashing, I closed my eyes for 5 seconds. When I opened them, the images were gone.

Once the camera went out, I slammed the right light button, activating the lights on the right side. Chica was once again in the window, so I closed the right door.

 ** _3:30 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 47%_**

Bonnie was now after me. He was currently in the Backstage.

I looked back on the Show Stage. Freddy was still there, except he was turned to face the camera with his eyes black again! I was startled by this, but not nearly as much as the other times the robots stared into the cameras.

I was curious if Freddy would come out on this night. I remembered what Phone Guy said last night: " _Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. He becomes a lot more active in the dark though._ " I took that as Freddy would be at his worst if the power ran out, so I took that as a reminder to not waste power.

I went back to the cameras, finding Bonnie in the Dining Room and Chica in the Restrooms. When I went to CAM 2B, the normal poster of Freddy now showed him seemingly RIPPING his head off!

 _"WHAT THE HECK?!"_

Just like the news clipping in CAM 4B, when I blinked, it returned to normal.

I literally had no idea what that was about.

 ** _3:52 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 41%_**

Bonnie was now coming down the left hall while Chica was "cooking" in the Kitchen. Foxy was standing outside of Pirate Cove, ready to run. I apologize for the lack of updates on Foxy.

I closed the left door, ready for Foxy's attack. I went back to CAM 2A, where Bonnie was gone. I thought he went to the corner again, so I went to CAM 2B. He wasn't there, but something else was.

The Freddy poster had changed again, except this time, it showed a close up of Freddy's head. However, this was not normal Freddy, rather a completely golden version with no visible eyes. Whether my imagination or not, I heard a little girl giggling.

I blinked, but it did not go away. I kept blinking, but that yellow Freddy was still there. Then, I heard a distorted voice that sound like it was coming from INSIDE the office.

 _"IT'S ME"_

I turned off and lowered the monitor, only to see that same golden Freddy slumped over, in the middle of my office, STARING right at me!

I had NO idea what to do. I just sat in that chair, staring at Golden Freddy, paralyzed with fear.

After 5 or 6 seconds of just staring at him, the yellow bear suddenly LUNGED at me, letting out a distorted scream and FLOATING in midair! I screamed as loud as little girl!

The last I saw was a static image of Golden Freddy's face before passing out...


	7. Chapter 7: The History of Freddy's pt 1

**_?_**

I woke up in an area that was completely black. Was I in purgatory? I called out for help, but there was no response.

I turned around to see if there was anyone. Far behind me was Golden Freddy in the same slumped position as before. At first, I wasn't going near that freak again! But, he didn't seem to be going after me again.

I very slowly tip-toed towards Golden Freddy, not knowing what would happen next. Right when I was about 5 feet from him, his right arm suddenly pointed to my left. He, in the distorted voice, said:

 _"GO"_

Out of curiosity, I did what he told me to do. I walked left. I kept on walking for about 2 minutes until a world started generating around me. As everything became visible, I hear an animatronic voice:

 _"Hello, Everybody! Welcome to FredBear's Family Diner!"_

I was in a new location that was a lot smaller than Freddy Fazbear's. It was probably as big as a McDonald's restaurant today. There were lots of tables standing around the room with people sitting on them. In the middle of the room, were two animatronics resembling Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy had a blocky head, and was wearing a blue top hat and bowtie. Bonnie had a round head and seemed to be more green-ish yellow.

 ** _July 13th, 1979_**

 ** _FredBear's Family Diner_**

I watched Freddy and Bonnie, who apparently were called FredBear and Springtrap here, perform several songs from the 70s. Also, while Springtrap had a male voice, it had long eyelashes. So, if you hadn't heard the voice, you'd think it's a girl.

After their performance, I noticed tracks next to the tables. Shortly after, FredBear and Springtrap came out, holding everyone's food.

 _"So that's how they serve customers here!"_

Suggesting from a calendar elsewhere in the building, this was before they came up with the technology to let the animatronics walk without tracks. So, back then, this is how the animatronics would interact with the customers.

While FredBear and Springtrap were delivering food to the customers, I looked out the big window in the back of the building and saw a child outside crying. I walked to the window and tried to place my hands against it, only for them to GO THROUGH the glass! It seemed as if I was a GHOST!

I walked through the glass to get a better look at the child. He seemed to be at least 7 or 8 years of age. He was wearing a blue shirt with jeans.

I wanted to comfort the poor guy, but not only could I not touch him, he couldn't hear me. After a few seconds of watching him cry, I saw a purple car pulling up beside the child. The driver got out, who was about 16 years old. He was wearing a security guard uniform identical to mine, except it was purple, while mine was blue. He also had eyes yellow as his security badge.

He walked up to the kid, and covered his mouth with his own hand. He then pulled out a KNIFE and started stabbing the kid. I wanted to stop him, but I could do nothing but watch in horror.

I looked back through the window to see if anyone was noticing this, but NO ONE was. However, when FredBear was passing by, he looked out the window, seeing the violence, and stopped in his tracks, causing all the food he was holding to fall. People started yelling and complaining, until they too looked at the window.

The people started freaking out. One person ran to the phone to call the police, while the staff ran out the exit to try and stop the man. But, by the time they got outside, it was too late. The child was dead and the man was back inside the car driving away.

This whole scene was incredibly jarring. However, it wasn't as jarring as the scenario that would come next.

The whole place faded to black and Golden Freddy was right in front of me. He pointed right, so I went right. Another 2 minutes of walking passed before I went to the next scenario.

The next location seem incredibly familiar! It was the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the 80s! (or at least the layout) Same dining room, same show stage. The only major difference was there was no Pirate Cove. So, I guessed this was before Foxy's creation.

 ** _June 26th, 1983_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #1_**

When the curtains on the show stage opened, FredBear and Springtrap were on the stage.

 _"Wait a minute... this is Freddy Fazbear's! Not FredBear's!"_

While Springtrap was pretty much the same, FredBear looked a lot different. He was much bigger and, instead of brown, was slightly yellow with a purple top hat and bowtie.

FredBear spoke:

 _"Okay, ki-ids! FredBear week is almost over! To wrap up the week, me and Spring Bo-Bonnie are going to perform one more song!"_

Apparently, they renamed Springtrap to Spring Bonnie. No idea why.

From what I could gather, this WAS Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They were doing a special event where they brought back FredBear and Springtrap for one week. FredBear's design was altered to make sure kids didn't confuse him for Freddy Fazbear. And, while his design didn't change, Spring Bonnie's gender was changed from male to female, probably for the same reason as FredBear's redesign: to make sure kids don't confuse her for regular Bonnie.

While FredBear and Springtrap (sorry, Spring Bonnie) were singing their song, I noticed that near the back of the building, four big kids, wearing Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy masks were surrounding one crying little kid.

 _"Wait a minute, why is there no Pirate Cove?"_

I looked on the televisions, and they showed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy dancing to the music. I figured Foxy started on TV and as a toy and eventually became an animatronic later. But I digress.

I walked over to the four bullies harassing this poor kid. The kid was wearing a black, striped shirt with jeans. I felt really bad for him, as I was bullied in my youth.

I heard the bullies' conversation:

 _"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"_

 _"It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"_

I felt really disheartened that one of the bullies was the kids own older brother!

The bullies then grabbed the little kid by the arms and dragged him towards the stage.

 _"No, please!"_

 _"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"_

As they got closer and closer, I began to feel another disaster was going to occur.

 _"No, I don't want to go!"_

 _"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"_

My emotions changed from angry to horrified when I realized they were about to shove the little guy's head inside the stationary FredBear.

I saw one of the staff members was shouting at the bullies to stop. But they ignored him.

 _"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One... two..."_

They shoved the kid's head in FredBear's mouth. They were laughing at him as he screamed and cried for help. The staff member angrily grabbed the brother by the arm and said:

 _"Get your brother out of there. NOW."_

 _"C'mon! Have a sense of humor! This isn't against the rules!"_

 _"Don't you know what will happen if you leave him in there?!"_

 _"If it's such a big deal, you do it!"_

The staff member tried to walk over there, but the bullies pulled him away.

 _"STOP!"_

 _"The baby enjoys it! You gonna stop that? Ha ha ha!"_

 _"If you don't get him out of there, you WILL be charged with murder!"_

 _"Dude, you're such a whi-"_

Before the big brother could finish...

 **' _CRUNCH!_ '**

FredBear's mouth completely came down on the poor little kid, crushing his entire head! Blood splattered all over the place, plenty got all over the bullies. Orange smoke emitted from FredBear's mask, and his eyes turned orange.

The bullies stopped laughing, and their faces went from enjoying all this to completely traumatized. The staff member went to get the phone to call an ambulance, but not before saying:

 _"Congratulations. The four of you are now murderers."_

Everybody in the building turned to face the stage. All the people gasped in horror at what just happened. The bullies just stood there, staring at their now dead victim.

 _"What have we done?!"_

 _"Guys, we screwed up!"_

 _"We're definitely going to prison for this!"_

 _"We killed my only brother..."_

What started out as a cruel act of bullying went to an unforgivable act of murder.

Everything faded to black again, and Golden Freddy appeared again, pointing right. I walked another two minutes to the right, with that horrible incident still on my mind. After all that walking, the world generated again, once again looking very familiar.


	8. Chapter 8: The History of Freddy's pt 2

**_January 13th, 1984_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #1_**

It was the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I saw that Pirate Cove was now where it was. Then, I heard the announcer speak:

 _"Alright, boys and girls! It's time for three, yes, three very special birthday parties in one day! Think we can't do it? Foxy begs to differ!"_

I noticed that over where the hallways to the security office were today, there were three party rooms. This interested me, because in 1987, I remember those areas were sealed off. There were at least 5 to 8 kids in each room.

Then, Pirate Cove opened it's curtains and Foxy came dashing out! He rushed into the first party room and all the kids cheered. I heard what sounded like fireworks on the TV monitors in the party room. Once that party was over, the second party started, and Foxy did the same thing.

When the third party started, the announcer said that they had to "inspect" the party room, so the windows closed for a few minutes. After about five minutes, the windows were unblocked, and nothing seemed wrong. As Foxy prepared to make his third dash, I noticed that the same guy in the purple uniform, now at age 21, that murdered that kid at FredBear's, was standing near the restrooms holding a notepad with a suspicious grin on his face. He headed towards the exit when Foxy started running.

When Foxy entered the party room, there were no cheers from the kids. Foxy was just standing still, not moving at all. The staff walked up to Foxy to see if he was broken. That's when they saw something disturbing. I ghosted my way into the room, only to see the five kids in the room were dead. Complete with stab wounds and blood all over the place.

I could not believe what I saw. I automatically assumed that the man in purple, who I'll call the Purple Guy, killed them.

The world faded, and Golden Freddy pointed right again. I went right again until the world generated again.

 ** _February 13th, 1987_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #1_**

It was the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again. The party rooms were now sealed off. Then, I heard Freddy speak:

 _"Hey, all you pirate fans! Head on down to the Pirate Cove, 'cause the show's about to st-start with our good ol' pal, Foxy!"_

I then realized what day this was.

 _"This is the day of the Bite of '87..."_

This was proved further when I saw my 19 year old self slowly wandering toward Pirate Cove, though I didn't hear those whispers I heard before.

I saw a huge portion of the kids heading over to Pirate Cove while Freddy kept calling for Foxy. When the curtains opened, not only Foxy became visible, but my idiot 19 year old self on the stage getting shoved off by the robot.

It played out just like I remembered it. Those three boys dared the girl to go up and touch Foxy's hook so that they would give her Golden Freddy plush back. Right when she touched it, Foxy glitched out and bit the poor girl's frontal lobe off.

Everybody evacuated the building in a panic. I saw my younger self carrying my cousin out the emergency exit as well as Foxy staring back at young me with that same expression as I remembered it. A bunch of staff members ran up to Foxy and shut him down.

However, there was one thing I didn't notice back then. The Purple Guy was standing near the back of the building. He was now at age 24. He appeared to just be watching the girl's parents crying over their daughter's body, smiling. I was shocked that he had not been caught ever since FredBear's! I was even more shocked that nobody even noticed him!

Everything faded again. I had no idea when this would stop, but Golden Freddy once again told me to go right, so I did the same thing again. This time, I ended up in a completely new location.

 ** _November 14th, 1987_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #2_**

The office I was in had peach-colored walls with one huge wide-open corridor with no visible door button. There were two red and white warning triangles as opposed to the yellow and black ones from my office. On the left and right side were really big air vents with light buttons above them. On the left wall, there was a gray, scratched spot as if a poster was once there but was removed.

 _"Where and when am I?"_

I looked around the room and saw a young man, probably 17 or 18 years old and wearing a blue security guard uniform, sitting at the office desk. He was staring at a handheld security monitor almost identical to mine, except it was at a 4:3 display ratio. Mine was 16:9. This young man was basically holding a full screen monitor while I held a widescreen monitor. Wait... why am I talking about aspect ratios now?

The man was viewing what seemed the main party room of the pizzeria. Lots of kids were sitting at the tables watching Freddy, Bonnie and Chica perform on stage. They looked extremely different, however. Freddy seemed a lot chubbier and had rosy cheeks. Also, his top hat had a red stripe on it. Bonnie was colored bright shiny blue. He had green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and those rosy cheeks again. Chica had blue eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, a much more feminine body, and, you guessed it, rosy cheeks. However, her cheeks were pink rather than red. She wore a pink garment on her lower body, while her bib said _Let's_ _Party!_ instead of _Let's Eat!_.

Then, the phone in the office rang. The man picked up the phone and started talking to the person on the other end. I looked at his name tag, which read _Jeremy Fitzgerald_.

 _"You've got the reprogramming device ready, Fritz?"_

 _"Yeah, Jeremy. I just pulled into the parking lot."_

 _"Come down to the office. We need to discuss our plan."_

The person Jeremy was talking to eventually arrived at the office, holding a walkie-taklie-like device. He also appeared to have a flashlight in his pocket.

From their conversation, the other guy's name was Fritz Smith. He was about the same age as Jeremy. He was an inventor and Jeremy's best friend. They were seemingly coming up with a plan for reprogramming the animatronics.

 _"Are you sure that this is going to happen, Jeremy?"_

 _"Yes. Whoever that 'Purple Guy' is, he's going to hack the Toy Animatronics and have them murder the customers today!"_

 _"So... is the reprogramming device for the Toys?"_

 _"No. The AI chips ejected from your device don't fit the toys. My plan is to reprogram the original animatronics from the previous location. You know, the ones in the back?"_

 _"What would they do?"_

 _"They, hopefully, will fight against the Toys to defend the customers."_

 _"Dude, those old robots probably don't stand a chance against the newer ones!"_

 _"All we need them to do is hold back the Toys long enough so everyone can get out safely. Are you in?"_

 _"I'm always in for my friend! But, I'm just trying to warn you, this could very easily backfire!"_

 _"I'm aware of that. But we need to at least try or lots of people will die!"_

Jeremy reached under the desk and pulled out an empty Freddy Fazbear mask.

 _"I'm going out to Kids Cove. I need to wear this mask to keep the Mangle from attacking me."_

Jeremy grabbed his phone, put on the mask and started walking down the corridor. I followed close behind him.

 _"Remember: on my command, activate the old robots."_

Jeremy walked down the corridor into the main hall, which then lead to the main party room. The hall had two restrooms on the right with posters of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica respectively. At the very end of the hall, was a door labeled _Parts/Service_.

I followed Jeremy to Kids Cove, which I assumed to be this place's version of Pirate Cove. However, the Foxy in there was a mess! Literally!

This Foxy, also known as Mangle, was torn apart to the point where almost all of the endoskeleton was visible. It seemed to be a combination of two animatronics, as there were two endoskeleton heads. One of the heads had the Foxy mask, which was white with lipstick and those rosy cheeks. It honestly looked more like a female appearance than a male appearance. I figured that there were actually two Foxys, one male and one female. The two were simply mangled together.

There were lots of kids in the room pulling Mangle apart. This was weird, as normally, kids weren't allowed to touch the robots because they were fragile. But, seeing Mangle's current state, I figured the kids never understood that.

One of the kids reached into Mangle's endoskeleton and got his hand stuck. He tried to pull his hand out, to no avail. Jeremy, wearing the mask, went over to help the kid out. When he finally pulled his hand out, he ended up snapping one of the wires in the endoskeleton in the process.

Mangle's eyes went black with red dots in the center. It made a very loud radio frequency sound, causing the kids to start covering their ears in agony. Mangle then started moving. It crawled up the wall and hung from the ceiling.

Jeremy started leading the kids out of the cove. I could tell he was starting to get nervous. I noticed that one of the kids was still in the room, kneeling down and crying. Jeremy begun walking towards the crying child, but then he tripped, causing the mask to tumble off. Mangle immediately noticed this.

Jeremy got the kid out, but was eventually cornered by Mangle, who was about to attack him. Jeremy pulled out his phone and called Fritz.

 _"Fritz?"_

 _"Yeah, Jeremy?"_

 _"Reprogram the robots. Now."_

Once he finished that sentence, Mangle let out a loud screech and lunged at Jeremy. I closed my eyes because I couldn't bear to watch. I then heard a loud

 **' _CHOMP!_ '**

When I opened my eyes, just like the poor girl from last time, Jeremy's frontal lobe was completely bitten off. He collapsed onto the floor and dropped the phone, which was still on. Blood poured onto the ground and spread quickly. I saw the front of Mangle's mask was covered in blood, with plenty dripping from the teeth. I could hear Fritz on the phone:

 _"Jeremy? JEREMY!"_

I felt really disheartened over what I saw. Poor Jeremy was just trying to prevent (possibly) a terrorist attack involving the animatronics. As a result, he lost his brain in a very similar fashion to the previous bite! I wished I could help him, I really did. But, I was just a ghost witnessing an event that happened the exact same year.

I begun hearing screams outside Kids Cove. I rushed out into the dining room and saw that the other three Toy animatronics were starting to go nuts like Mangle. Their eyes went black with purple dots in the center.

Toy Freddy stepped off the stage, grabbed another employee and snapped his neck, obviously killing him.

People were screaming and trying to run for the exits. The voice clips of the robots were glitching out.

 _"He-e-e-ey, Kids! Wel-el-elco-come to-DIE!"_

I ran to the Parts/Service room to see if Fritz had reprogrammed the robots in there. I ghosted through the door to see Fritz printing the AI chips from his device. While he did this, I got a closer look at the robots he was going to reprogram. They were none other than the original animatronics from the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! They were heavily torn up, though.

Freddy was the least damaged out of all of them. His appearance was overall unchanged, with a few tears in his costume revealing wires. The Freddy costume was also extremely muddy.

Bonnie was missing his entire face! His endoskeleton head was also missing it's face. His left arm was also completely gone, with only wires. His right hand and left foot had the covering completely removed.

Chica, in my opinion, probably looked the freakiest. Her arms were stuck in a "T" position. Her jaw was unhinged, with her endoskeleton teeth clearly visible and wires connecting the two sections of her head. Her hands were completely gone, with only wires in their place.

Foxy's mascot teeth were still extremely sharp, with a bit of blood on it. He had a lot of rips in his costume, and his endoskeleton teeth were barely visible behind the mascot teeth.

Fritz inserted the chips into the animatronics' necks. Their eyes soon opened, which were black with blue dots in the center. Bonnie very slowly stood up and wandered towards Fritz. He then attempted to ram into Fritz, who swerved out of the way just in time. Bonnie ended up knocking the door down. Fritz then began luring Bonnie towards the dining room by encouraging him to come after him.

I ghosted back to the dining room and saw Toy Bonnie cornering a little girl, who was crying. Right before Toy Bonnie could grab her, Old Bonnie grabbed him by the neck and yanked him backwards. While they were struggling, Fritz ran over to the girl, took her hand, and begun leading her to the exit. Toy Bonnie then grabbed a hold of Old Bonnie's head and ripped it clean off. Orange smoke emitted from the empty head socket and Old Bonnie fell to the ground.

Toy Bonnie started coming after Fritz and the girl. Fritz pulled out his flashlight from his pocket and shone it right into Toy Bonnie's eyes. He then covered his eyes and let out mechanical shrieks and groans. While Toy Bonnie was freaking out, Fritz and the girl then reached the exit. The girl got out safely, and Fritz ran back to Kids Cove. I then heard fast metal footsteps coming down the hall, and apparently Toy Bonnie noticed this too. He turned his head to look down the hall, only to see the Old Foxy charging right at him. Foxy leapt into the air and dove for Toy Bonnie, letting out another screech. Foxy managed to knock Toy Bonnie to the ground and impaled him with his hook. The orange smoke emitted from Toy Bonnie's face and his eyes turned completely orange. Foxy then pulled his hook upwards and split Toy Bonnie's head in half.

Toy Chica then grabbed Foxy by the neck, and lifted him into the air. She pulled of her beak, revealing her endoskeleton mouth. She then proceeded to bite Foxy's frontal lobe in an ironic manner. Suddenly, the Old Chica, mainly because she didn't have hands, charged and smashed into Toy Chica with her head, causing her to drop Foxy. Old Chica smashed Toy Chica into the wall. Toy Chica put her beak back on a grabbed the top part of Old Chica's head, where her magenta eyes are, and squeezed it, crushing her head. The orange smoke once again signified Old Chica's dismantling.

Foxy, who had recovered from his struggle, charged at Toy Chica, who then proceeded to grab both his arms. After a bit of wrestling, Foxy broke free and impaled Toy Chica's neck with his hook. Oil bled from Toy Chica's neck, as she went down with the orange smoke just like the others. Then, a metal endoskeleton arm wrapped around Foxy's neck and pulled him to the ground. It was Mangle! Mangle dragged Foxy across the floor, knocking over a good chunk of the dining tables. As he was dragged up the wall, Foxy's hook scraped against it. They eventually went all the way to the roof, which was about 30 ft above ground. Foxy was hanging from the ceiling, struggling to break free from Mangle's grasp. Meanwhile, Fritz came out of Kids Cove, dragging Jeremy's body, and quickly made his way out the emergency exit.

I heard the original Freddy Fazbear theme, though it was extremely laggy and glitchy. I looked over at the hall and saw the Old Freddy Fazbear, microphone in hand, with those blue LED eyes. His jaw was open and his head was tilted to the right.

 _"He-e-e-e-ey, Ki-i-ids! Welco-ome to Fred-ddy Fa-a-azbear's De-eathfes-st-Fre-eddy Fazbear's Pi-i-izza!"_

He slowly wandered into the room, only to be shoved into the wall by Toy Freddy. Old Freddy quickly recovered and begun wrestling with Toy Freddy. Sparks emitted from Old Freddy's joints during their struggle. Old Freddy's microphone was yanked right out of his hand and flew straight into the Game Area and knocked down the camera in there. Toy Freddy then grabbed Old Freddy's head and tried to rip it off like Old Bonnie before him except he only managed to tear off half of the mask, revealing the left half of Freddy's endoskeleton head.

I could hear police sirens in the distance. I ran to the main entrance and saw lots of police cars and SWAT vans in the parking lot. Then, the SWAT team burst down the door and moved into the dining room. They opened fire on Foxy and Mangle, who were still hanging from the ceiling. Most of the bullets either missed or completely bounced off the two foxes. Foxy, using his hook, of course, chopped off Mangle's main generator, basically located where the heart would be. Both Mangle and Foxy fell from the ceiling. When they hit the ground, they smashed into pieces, scattering their body parts all over the place.

Freddy and Toy Freddy were still in their struggle. Toy Freddy managed to rip off Old Freddy's right arm, while poor Old Freddy could not manage to make even a dent on Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy begun squeezing Old Freddy's head, just like Toy Chica did to Old Chica.

 _"Hey, buddy! You're not dieing-following the rules!"_

One of the SWAT soldiers pulled out a grenade and threw it at the two fighting bears. It landed in between them and the explosion engulfed the two animatronics.

 **' _KA-BOOM!_ '**

Once the smoke cleared, Old Freddy was in pieces and engulfed in flames while Toy Freddy had the entire front of the plastic costume blown off and was smoking orange again. His head then tumbled off and the rest of his body collapsed.

This whole thing was the more famous Bite of '87 and the one Phone Guy was referring to. This was the one that resulted in the animatronics only free-roaming at night. I will forever call this incident " _The Fight of '87_ ".

The world faded once again. Golden Freddy appeared in front of me. I could not stay silent any longer.

 _"Please, can we stop? I need to get back to my job!"_

Golden Freddy said nothing. He just stayed in the same slumped position.

 _"Hello?"_

Golden Freddy then jumpscared me like he did before, making that loud scream. I screamed too, then I woke up. I was back in the security office of the modern Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	9. Chapter 9: Continue

**_November 10th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _4:23 AM_**

I now knew about most of the major events that occurred throughout the history of the Fazbear company, if not all of them. From the FredBear murder to the two Bites of '87. However, there were still many questions I had that were unanswered.

 _"Who is the Purple Guy?_

 _How many kids has he killed?_

 _Why has he done all of this?_

 _Why was he never caught?"_

I would have to answer those questions later, as the animatronics were still after me.

 ** _Power remaining: 33%_**

Bonnie was in the Backstage, Chica was in the Dining Area, Freddy was still on the stage, and Foxy was behind the curtain. I opened the left door, because I left it closed for too long since I was in that flashback.

After I did that, I heard, very faintly, a weird and distorted laugh. It seemed to be Golden Freddy's laugh slowed down. I went to the Show Stage, only to find it empty.

 _"Freddy's OUT!"_

Freddy Fazbear had finally came out to play. I switched to the Dining Area, where Chica was gone. I could barely see two white LED eyes in the distance behind two tables near the left side of the screen.

The panic was starting to come back. If I was frightened before, I certainly wasn't as frightened as I was right now. I did not want to know what Freddy was capable of if he caught up with me.

 ** _5:48 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 11%_**

Freddy was now in the Restrooms. For some odd reason, he was peeking out of the women's room when he was technically a male character.

Bonnie was now heading down the West Hall, Chica was in the East Corner, and Foxy was about to charge.

I closed the right door when Chica appeared in the window. When Foxy vanished from the Pirate Cove camera, I closed the left door until the banging on the door stopped, signifying Foxy had been to my door and was now returning to Pirate Cove.

I decided to keep my camera mostly on Freddy, mainly because I had no idea what he could do. With the others, I figured out their patterns, so I could deal with them easily. With Freddy, he had not come off stage all week, so he was extremely unpredictable.

I heard footsteps to my left, so I put down the monitor and headed to the left door. Bonnie was there. I quickly closed the door before he tried to reach for me and before I accidentally chop off his hand again. I went to check the right door, and Chica was gone, so I opened the door.

 ** _6:30 AM_**

My 3rd night was officially complete. I only had about 1% power left before 6 AM hit. I left the building to get breakfast. However, I would return later in the afternoon to search for clues about this Purple Guy. I needed to figure out who this person really was, and what his motives were for what he has done.


	10. Chapter 10: Investigation

**_November 10th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _3:17 PM_**

I watched the animatronics perform their songs to the children. I'll admit, during the day, they don't really look like the scary murdering robots I encounter every night. They legitimately look like the family-friendly mascots that the kids love. It's a real shame that they won't be able to see them again after November 15th.

Of course, I did not come to Freddy's to watch the robots. I came to search for clues on the mysterious Purple Guy. And, no, this is not an official police investigation. I'm on my own for this.

I decided to go down the West Hall first. I had to make sure I wasn't spotted, because I was sure the day shift guard was on duty. I was able to tell which camera was being viewed because there was a red button on every camera that lit up whenever it was being viewed.

I waited until the camera's red light disappeared, then I ran to the Supply Closet. I had to be quick, however, as there was another camera in the closet, and it was mounted on the ceiling. I looked all over the place, but there was nothing. I dashed back into the dining room, and thankfully wasn't spotted.

I then decided to go to the Backstage. I, again, waited until the camera's red light was gone, then I headed in. I had to stay down most of the time, as the camera, from my night guard experience, didn't catch all of the floor.

Unlike the Supply Closet, I actually found something here. Under one of the empty mascot heads, I found two pieces of paper. They seemed to be part of a journal entry. The first paper read as follows:

" _1-13-84_

 _Fazbear Entertainment just introduced a brand new animatronic character. Foxy the Pirate Fox, if I remember correctly. Of course, Foxy existed as merchandise and on the TV show, 'Freddy Fazbear and Friends', before now, but he was not actually in Freddy's Pizza as an animatronic until now. He appears to be a slightly newer model compared to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They programmed him to be able to literally run, while the other robots are incapable of that.  
_

 _I've constantly been trying to close down that company ever since FredBear's. They were uncaring and cruel to the employees, especially me. I could tolerate their cruelty up until I was framed for stealing one of the most expensive animatronic pieces. They didn't even have any evidence to prove I stole it and they still fired me!_

 _One of the other employees I hated was responsible for me being accused. He was the one who claimed I took the piece. I was so angry that on July 13th, 1979, I murdered his only son outside the building as an act of revenge. He was such a crybaby. I successfully got away after the brat was disposed of. FredBear's was closed down after the incident._

 _I thought it was over, until Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened in 1981. It was clearly the same people with a different name. I was, and still am extremely frustrated. This company doesn't deserve to continue. They were horrible to their employees back then, and there's no way to recover. So, WHY WON'T THEY DIE?!  
_

 _In 1983, I committed my first murder at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I ultimately needed a new strategy, as everybody noticed the first murder almost right away. I needed a new tactic to make sure no one notices right away. I was originally going to use the Spring Bonnie suit, but after wandering around a bit in it, I figured it was too dangerous to use for murder. The springlocks are extremely sensitive, so stabbing someone while wearing it is a death wish. So, I snuck backstage, found the old FredBear suit, which was turning yellow due to age, lured two kids into the recently added Safe Room, which was located near the Restrooms, and took them out. An hour later, I lured three more kids to their demise. I stuffed all five bodies into the old, unused arcade machines located in that room.  
_

 _This, however, happened on the same day as another incident where another kid's head got crushed by the new Spring FredBear. The police arrived, but I got out of the building through the emergency exit in the Safe Room beforehand. When the five kids were reported missing, the security guard working at the time was quickly arrested. However, the company had no other evidence to prove the guy guilty. Since the Safe Room, which was blocked off after the incident, had no camera monitoring it, they could not actually witness my act. I also had stuffed the regular FredBear suit and my knife in the same arcade machines where the bodies were placed in the Safe Room before I left the building. They remained there when the room was sealed off, so there was no way they could've found them before the trial. Even then, the cameras do not have the ability to record. So, the guy was released from jail due to the lack of evidence and I got away undetected and scot-free. But Freddy Fazbear's Pizza stayed in business! Why?!_

 _Since the FredBear suit is sealed in the Safe Room, I need to come up with more creative ways of killing. For example: the restaurant is having three parties simultaneously today. I've already murdered the five kids in the third party room. I tampered with the rooms controls so they would block off the windows. I then entered the room through the vents and slaughtered the brats. No one has noticed so far, but when Foxy arrives at the third party room, everyone will think he did it. Then, Freddy's will shut down for good._ "

The second paper read as follows:

" _1-14-84_

 _My freaking plan to frame Foxy DID NOT WORK!_

 _All the parents did blame Foxy. However, the staff informed them that if Foxy did do it, there would've been blood on Foxy's hook, and there wasn't.  
_

 _Foxy was not discontinued, the party rooms were sealed off, and Freddy's stayed in business. They closed for a brief bit of time, to recover from the incident. But they reopened quickly._

 _I guess getting rid of this company is harder than I thought..._ "

These notes were obviously from the Purple Guy.

I placed the notes in my pocket, and crawled out of the Backstage. I then decided to check out the Restrooms, as the notes did mention that there was a Safe Room around that area.

I searched the whole restroom to find that Safe Room. I had no luck, until I touched the corner near the women's room. It sure felt that there was a door completely blocked off.

 _"The Safe Room is still here..."_

I decided to not go in there, as it would require an axe to break down that fake wall. I could not open that room without getting caught. So, I got back in my car and drove back home. I knew those notes I found weren't much, but they were plenty to get more info on the Purple Guy.


	11. Chapter 11: Night Four

**_November 11th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

I was now on my 4th night. Strangely, when I arrived, Tim was not there to greet me. I figured he had other busy things, so I shrugged it off and started my shift.

I was really confident. I had learned how each animatronic functions (though not Freddy completely), so I was sure I could survive tonight. All those feelings changed when I heard Phone Guy's 4th message.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did._

 _Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **Toreador March plays** *._

 _You know...* **moan** * oh, no..."_

Then, I heard a loud, distorted screech, identical to Golden Freddy's, and the message ended.

Remember how I felt after Phone Guy's first message? I felt even WORSE after this one!

 _"Did-Did Phone Guy just... DIE?!"_

I turned on my monitor, which automatically went to the Show Stage. All three animatronics were still on the stage. However, they were ALL turned to face the camera! I jumped and dropped the tablet. When I picked it back up, the stage was now empty. All remaining confidence I had was now gone.

 ** _1:51 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 74%_**

Things were not good for me. Bonnie was coming down the hall, Chica was in the Kitchen and Freddy was in the Restrooms. Foxy was already peeking out of Pirate Cove.

I was still shocked about what I had heard. Phone Guy was dead. Had he not given me all the information I needed, I would've been dead by Night 1. Now, I'll never get to meet him in person. But, hey, at least I checked the back room!

I heard Bonnie's footsteps. Out of fear, I closed the left door. I know I was wasting power, but I was scared out of my wits right now! It didn't help that Freddy was in the kitchen now. I could tell because his new theme (Toreador March) was playing.

Bonnie was in the left corner. What frightened me even further was that his head was TWITCHING in an unnatural way! What the heck is going on?!

 ** _3:42 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 43%_**

Bonnie was now in the Dining Area, Chica was in the East Corner, Freddy was coming down the East Hall, and Foxy was behind the curtain, as he had charged me once.

I saw that Chica's head was twitching unnaturally just like Bonnie! Then, the camera went out. I immediately shut the right door. When the camera came back, the Rules poster changed to another news article.

It read:

" _ **Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.**_

 _Five children are now linked to an incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

' _It's a tragedy.'_ "

Just like the last one, when I blinked, the poster returned to normal. Now that I think of it, the Purple Guy luring the kids while wearing a mascot costume was pretty much the only incident I wasn't shown as part of Golden Freddy's flashbacks. Either that, or I completely missed it, as the newspaper before said they disappeared on June 26, the day which that crying kid got killed.

Suddenly, the eyeless Bonnie image appeared in my vision. No human-eyed Freddy or IT'S ME message. It wasn't flickering either, just a static image in my face. It didn't matter, though, as I was still very freaked out. I then began hearing hushed whispers and a very faint siren. After ten seconds, two white dots appeared in the eye sockets and the image went away. Once I calmed myself down, I went back to the cameras.

I kept the camera mostly on Freddy, because of how close he was. He was hard to see, but I could see those glowing blue eyes staring down the hall.

 ** _6:30 AM_**

I survived my 4th night just BARELY. It turned 6 AM right when I had 0% power left. If it hadn't hit six right then, I would've completely run out of power.

I only had one more night left, then I would receive my cash, which is not really worth taking a dangerous job for. When I first got this job, I thought it was too good to be true. However, as you've read from my experience, it was not what it seemed.

Moral of this story: If something seems to good or easy to be true, it's probably not.


	12. Chapter 12: The 1987 Pizzeria

**_November 11th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _5:39 PM_**

I took a long nap after lunch to prepare for my 5th night. However, I ended up having a very disturbing nightmare.

In the nightmare, I was in my sister's house, though there was no one else here except for me. It seemed to take place in the morning, about 8 or 9 AM. I was just sitting in the living room watching TV. I noticed that on the small table next to me was a VHS tape with _FFP_ written in black marker. Out of curiosity, I put it in the VHS player. The video itself was a promo video for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The first two minutes were normal, what you'd expect from a promo video. They showed off the restaurant, food, and the arcade machines. Then, the video got to the animatronics. This is where it started to get disturbing.

The animatronics looked like they did back when I first saw them, in early 1987. The narrator then said:

 _"Let's see Freddy and Friends in action! It'll be amazing! Right, Mike?"_

That immediately threw me off. How did the video know my name? Then, the animatronics turned to face the camera, and they had human eyes. I began hearing distorted child laughter. The animatronics then stepped off the stage and started walking towards the camera. As they did, images of young children being forcefully stuffed into animatronic suits by an off-screen person flashed on the screen. Freddy's Toreador March began to play in reverse. The animatronics then began to leak blood from their eye sockets as I heard a little boy say "IT'S ME" over and over. Finally, the robots lunged at the camera, ending the video.

Suddenly, I heard a strange sound coming from the basement. I didn't want to check down there, but my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly tip-toed down the stairs to the basement. I slowly opened the basement door, only to find a Bonnie plushie sitting on the floor behind it.

 _"You gotta be kidding me..."_

I was scared by a stupid plushie.

I turned around and prepared to head back upstairs, but then I heard heavy breathing behind me. I quickly turned back around and saw Bonnie himself behind me.

However, this was not the "kid-friendly" Bonnie back at Freddy's. This Bonnie looked incredibly nightmarish, with a huge jaw, sharp teeth, and extremely long claws! There were loads of tears in his costume, even more than in late 1987! One huge tear in particular extended from his upper torso to his hips, revealing the endoskeleton!

Bonnie let out a screech and charged at me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I ran into the guest bedroom upstairs and slammed the door shut. I heard several bangs on the door, probably for a few seconds, then just silence.

 _"Is he gone?"_

I tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. That was strange, considering that the door didn't even have a lock! I tried to open the door, but it was no use. I decided to jump out the window. When I pulled back the window curtains, I heard an almost human-like groan right behind me. I didn't want to turn around, but, again, curiosity got the better of me. Thankfully, right when I was about to turn, I woke up.

 _"What the heck was that?!"_

Right when I thought it was over, I looked over by the door of my apartment and saw Freddy! However, this Freddy was completely black, possibly transparent, with glowing eyes and teeth. Let's call him Shadow Freddy.

At the sight of Shadow Freddy, I jumped and fell off the couch. As I slowly got up, Shadow Freddy told me in a deep voice:

 _"FOLLOW ME..."_

I did exactly that. I got in my car and followed the ghost's directions all the way to what was left of the "New and Improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987 on the other side of town. The place was still standing, but was completely empty. As I explored the place, I did come across a lot of prints from the Fight of '87. The Game Area camera was still on the ground, broken.

I kept following Shadow Freddy around the place. I had no idea what he was trying to show me. He led me to the former Kids Cove. He pointed to one of the tiles of the checkered floor. I touched that tile and learned that it was removable. I lifted the tile, revealing a small cabinet with three papers in it. These were more journal entries from the Purple Guy. The first paper read:

" _10-22-87_

 _The first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed down. Foxy ended up biting a little girl's forehead off! Shockingly, the girl survived, but is heavily disabled because, well, a good chunk of her brain is gone._

 _You'd think Fazbear Entertainment would go out of business because of that. Right? WRONG! They're actually reopening with a new location tomorrow! They just won't DIE!_

 _They've just finished the new 'Toy' animatronics to replace the old ones. The designs are just terrible. Chica looks like a striper, Bonnie looks too much like the Easter Bunny, Freddy is... fat. And Foxy... surprisingly hasn't changed too much! The only major differences are he now has orange fur instead of red and, like the other toys, he has blushed cheeks. He also now has a female companion who's a white fox with a pink heart on her chest and a pink garment like Chica.  
_

 _Despite the bad redesigns, these new robots have updated technology. They apparently have facial recognition, advanced mobility, and a criminal database. They also apparently tried to retrofit the old robots with the new technology, and even succeeded a bit, but decided to make new robots because the old ones were 'ugly' and they had a bad smell.  
_

 _Trying to destroy the company will be much harder because of this new technology the Toys, and even the old ones have! My hidden identity is now at huge risk. I could get caught for good if I screw up. I need to figure out how to make sure the Toys don't identify me. Maybe I could tamper with their systems..._ "

The second paper read:

" _11-1-87_

 _What do you think of THIS, Fazbear Entertainment? HUH?!_

 _I went back to the original location Safe Room and retrieved the old non-springlock FredBear suit. Then, when I was sure I was out of the security cameras' sight, I let the Toys identify me, then I used a hacking device to shut them down and tamper with them. I added an additional bit of programming that'll force those things to kill everyone they see because my identity would be tied to everyone there. Right now, it only takes effect at night, so any night security guards are pretty much screwed. But, I programmed it so on Saturday the 14th, the identity settings will take effect around noon and the robots will lash out at the customers and employees. Until then, the files will be inaccessible by the FFP staff._

 _When I finished programming that, I suddenly heard a strange voice shout 'S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M'. It was the puppet thing and the Old Freddy Fazbear. I forgot to mention: they added two new characters. One was an incredibly annoying little kid wearing red and blue. He's supposed to hand out balloons to customers. The other was that puppet thing. It belongs in the music box at the Prize Corner. What keeps it from escaping is the music that plays. The security guards have to wind it up remotely from their security tablet. The security guard was not on duty right now, though._

 _I disabled both of them with ease. I dragged the puppet back to the Prize Corner. I changed his programming via the music box. After that, I dragged Freddy back to the Parts/Service room. I decided not to reprogram the old robots because... remember when I said they got SOME of the new technology into the old ones? Well, they only added the advanced mobility, so they can't identify me. Also, they're so old they most likely can't do any damage! Once everything was done, I returned the FredBear suit to the old Safe Room.  
_

 _All I need to do now is wait until next Saturday and see what happens..._ "

The third and final paper read:

" _11-15-87_

 _Guess what? MY PLAN FAILED!_

 _Those Toys turned hostile just as planned, and on a birthday party! But, they didn't kill anyone other than one employee. However, there was another quite brutal casualty, involving the second official security guard. I didn't catch his name, or if he survived or not, but the two Foxys, who were mangled together prior to the start of the week, bit off the guy's brain in a surprisingly identical manner to the so-called 'Bite of '87'._

 _But, the main reason the Toys failed to kill anyone was because someone reprogrammed the old robots to fight against them. Turns out the old ones, especially Foxy, were stronger than they looked. I said 'were' because during that fight, all of them, and I mean ALL OF THEM, were destroyed. The only ones that weren't destroyed in the fight were the red and blue child and that puppet, because they were boxed up and removed from the place right before the party.  
_

 _To make things worse, the company figured out two days ago that 'someone' used a yellow suit to tamper with the Toys! They found the left ear of the FredBear suit, which probably fell off and I didn't notice! They made the excuse that it was a spare in the back. Pathetic.  
_

 _Somebody found out about my plan and foiled it. Whoever it is will pay..._ "

I placed the three notes in my pocket. I looked around and noticed Shadow Freddy was gone. I then got back in my car and headed back to the current Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to start my last night, only to find there were cops all over the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13: Night Five

**_November 12th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

My 5th, and hopefully final night had just begun. I listened to the 5th message on the answering machine, despite the fact that Phone Guy died in the 4th message. However, this message was not like the others. Instead of Phone Guy, I heard a strange, garbled and demonic voice saying an incoherent language. Once that message finished, I was scared, but I couldn't let it get to me like last night.

About the cops, they were here to question the FFP staff about the death of the manager. Yes. You heard that right.

Tim is DEAD!

He was found stabbed to death in his own home earlier today. The only person I believe that could've killed him is the Purple Guy. If that's true, then he's still out there!

When the cops questioned me, I told them all I found about the Purple Guy and all the murders he's done. They told me they would investigate the place in the morning, because they were going to question Tim's relatives. I handed all five notes to the cops to use as evidence. One officer stayed behind to guard the place, while I was allowed to continue my shift. I tried to warn them that the robots walked around, but, of course, they didn't believe me.

Freddy and Friends took off at 12:40 AM. Bonnie went to the Backstage, Chica in the Kitchen, and Freddy in the Dining Area. Foxy wasn't peeking out yet.

I checked the Restrooms and saw the cop entering. He walked to the off-camera part of the Restrooms and felt the fake wall that led to the Safe Room. Then, the camera went out. When it came back, Chica was standing at the other end of the restrooms. Her eyes were black with white dots in the center. She slowly walked toward the cop, who noticed her quickly. He pulled out his gun and tried to fire on Chica, but she grabbed his hand with a seemingly really tight grip before he could. Then, she snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She then began dragging his corpse towards Backstage.

I couldn't focus on this terrifying sight for very long, however, as I heard Bonnie coming down the left hall. I decided to keep the camera entirely on Foxy, who was peeking out of Pirate Cove. I'd keep the monitor on for about 10 seconds, then I'd turn on both hall lights for 5 seconds at a time.

 ** _1:24 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 84%_**

Bonnie had visited my door once so far, and I successfully warded him off. Freddy was now in the Restrooms, so I changed my strategy. I'd spend 5 seconds on Foxy, 5 seconds on Freddy. I'd switch back to Foxy right before I'd turn it off to check the lights.

I heard footsteps coming from the right, so I peeked out the right doorway with the light on. It was Chica, only this time she was covered in blood. Her jaw was hanging open and her eyes were black, but the white dots in the center were now red. Chica immediately noticed me and charged at me. I slammed the right door shut before she got to me. I heard a loud _SMASH_ behind the door.

After one minute, I opened the door to see what happened. Chica had ran straight into the wall. She was lying on the floor with the upper part of her beak sticking into the wall. The rules poster was not only cover in blood, but it was changed to another news article:

" _ **Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation.**_

 _Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent alikened them to 'reanimated carcasses'._ "

I blinked and the poster returned to normal.

I heard fast footsteps coming from the left hall. I then realized Foxy was coming! I dove for the left door button and hit it, closing the door just in time.

 ** _2:30 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 65%_**

Bonnie was in the supply closet, Freddy was in the Kitchen, and Foxy was peeking out of Pirate Cove. Chica was still in the East Corner lying on the floor covered in blood.

I assumed the blood came from the poor cop that was killed. I switched to the Backstage camera and saw probably even more disturbing than the killer robots. The bare Endoskeleton was lying under the table, presumably moved to make way for the human body stuffed into a blood-covered Freddy Fazbear suit with its eyes dangling out.

I never saw anything more disturbing than that in my life.

 ** _3:07 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 40%_**

Bonnie is currently at my door, Freddy is in the East Hall, Foxy's preparing to charge. Chica is back on the Show Stage, her upper beak still missing. I have no idea how she got back up there so quickly.

Freddy's getting really close. I already saw what Chica did to the cop, so I couldn't imagine what Freddy could do to me. I heard his voice:

 _"He-e-ey, Buddy! You can't hi-i-ide fore-ever!"_

I checked the left door, and Bonnie was gone. Thank goodness, because my power was draining quickly tonight. I heard the fast footsteps, signifying Foxy, and closed the door again. Once the banging stopped, I opened it again. Suddenly, I started seeing the images of human-eye Freddy, eyeless Bonnie, and the IT'S ME message again. This time, however, there was a fourth image. It seemed to be a little boy, probably 7 years old, wearing a party hat and lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I closed my eyes until the images stopped.

 ** _4:16 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 17%_**

Okay, turns out that Foxy's second round of banging drained a whole 6% of my power. This is not good, as I'm not even near 5 AM and I'm about to run out.

Freddy is now in the East Corner, staring right into the camera. I have the right door closed, but I'm still in a huge panic. I need to keep watching Foxy, who was behind the curtain, because who knows how much power he could drain on his third run? Bonnie thankfully was all the way at Backstage, so it'd take a while for him to come back.

I really hope I'm able to leave this nightmare with my paycheck tonight. If I survive and they still need a security guard until all their stuff is packed and they're ready to close, which unfortunately seems likely, I'll stay.

I'm also pretty nervous about what will happen if the cops find the dead body. Will they think I killed him? It seems likely, because they wouldn't believe that a family-friendly mechanical chicken would kill him! Also, I'd be the only person with him at the time of his death!

 _"*gulp*"_

I heard the weird laugh, checked the East Corner and saw that Freddy had headed back down the hall. I opened the door because I was desperate to conserve power.

 ** _5:52 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 2%_**

Oh god...

I'm gonna die.

Bonnie's in the Dining Area, Freddy's in the corner, and Foxy's peeking out of Pirate Cove.

I sat on my office chair, crying. I thought this was going to be my final night on earth. Out of all the ways I thought I would die, being stuffed into a teddy bear costume would've been my official demise.

I watched as my power slowly drained to 0%. Once it did, the lamp on the ceiling exploded with a loud _BANG!_ The room then darkened and my security tablet stopped working. I could hear the generator powering down.

I was out of power.

There was a very slim chance I could survive, but again, I said slim. I didn't bother to break for the exit, as the robots probably would've still gotten me. I felt I will never see the light of day again, except where my eyes pop out the mask.

 ** _5:58 AM_**

I sat there in the chair for a whole six minutes before anything happened. No one seemed to come for me in between that time-frame, not even Foxy.

The new Freddy Fazbear theme (Toreador March) started to play. I looked out the left doorway and saw two blue animatronic eyes staring down at me. It was none other than Freddy Fazbear in the flesh... or fur.

I heard his voice:

 _"He-e-ey, Buddy! You're-You're-You're not fo-o-ollowi-ing th-the rules!"_

I decided to take the late Phone Guy's advice from the third message: " _Try playing dead! You know, go limp."_ So, I did exactly that. I stayed as still and motionless in that chair as I could.

Once the song finished, the room's brief backup light went out and Freddy's eyes disappeared. I could see nothing but black and hear nothing but silence. I felt the hot-and-cold sweat across my face once again. Although I tried to play dead, it was hard because I was shivering uncontrollably.

The robot footsteps broke the 30 seconds of silence.

Any minute now, Freddy would kill me.

I closed my eyes and embraced for impact. I kept waiting... and waiting... and waiting. I then heard the lights turning back on.

 _"No..."_

I opened my eyes, and all the lights outside the office were back on and Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

 _"No..."_

I got up out of the seat and slowly walked down the right hall. I saw that all three robots were back on the show stage.

 _"No way!"_

I couldn't believe it. I seriously couldn't believe it.

 ** _6:03 AM_**

 _"I SURVIVED FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"_

I had never been so thankful in my whole life! I was crying again, but this time out of joy.

Eventually, a man, probably in his 50s, entered the Dining Room and walked up to me.

 _"Mike Schmidt, I assume?"_

 _"Uh... who are you?"_

 _"I'm your new manager, Fred."_

He reached into his pocket and handed me my paycheck for $120.

 _"Now, Mike, you can come back for another night if you want to. If you don't, that's okay. We'll just find someone el-"_

 _"NO!"_

I was not going to let someone else take my dangerous job!

 _"Whoa, Mike. You didn't have to yell!"_

 _"Sorry."_

So, it was official. I would be coming back for a sixth night. But, I would do anything to keep others from being stuffed into bear suits.

Before I left to get some rest, I had one more thing to say.

 _"Fred, there's a dead body in the Backstage!"_

 _"Don't worry, buddy. We'll take care of it."_

I then drove off back to my apartment. I then had breakfast and took a long nap to prepare for my next night. I decided that if the police came to arrest me, I wouldn't struggle, I'd just deal with it. Until then, I would focus on preparing for my next night at Freddy's.


	14. Chapter 14: Night Six

**_November 13th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

I was back for my sixth night.

Fred was there to greet me when I arrived. He made no mention of the cop who was killed last night. He did tell me, however, that the police found nothing when the investigated. The body, the Safe Room, all that was somehow not found by the authorities! It's like the company covered the whole thing up!

Anyway, there was no message from Phone Guy to listen to tonight. It makes sense because he died on the 4th message, and it'd be unlikely there would be two distorted messages. Also, the lamp on the ceiling had its bulb replaced since the last one blew up when the power went out last night.

The robots took off right away. Bonnie went to the Backstage, Chica and Freddy in the Dining Area, and Foxy was already peeking out. They were definitely going to be much harder to deal with tonight. However, after five previous nights of unpredictability and terror, I was now truly ready for Freddy!

 _"COME AND GET ME, YOU STUPID ROBOTS!"_

 ** _1:11 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 86%_**

Bonnie was coming down the left hall, Chica was in the Restrooms, Freddy was still in the Dining Room, and Foxy was preparing to charge. The hardest thing for me to do is keep an eye on both Freddy and Foxy at the same time.

When Foxy disappeared from the Pirate Cove camera, I closed the left door and witnessed his charge from the left hall camera. Bonnie had moved into the corner by this point, with his head once again twitching unnaturally. I've gotten used to it by now, as they only do it when they arrive in the corner.

I looked at the East Hall cameras just in case Chica was coming down there. She wasn't, although the rules poster changed again to show a fourth news article:

" _ **Local pizzeria said to close by year's end.**_

 _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end._

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

 _'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on.'_ _\- CEO_ "

Like all the other hallucinations I've encountered, except Golden Freddy, I blinked and the poster returned to normal.

 ** _3:21 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 49%_**

I had a close call with Bonnie, Chica was "cooking", Freddy was now in the Restrooms, and Foxy was peeking out of the curtains again.

The one thing I had on my mind other than trying to survive was the four newspaper clippings I encountered throughout the week. They all told the dark history of this restaurant. It was now perfectly clear why the place was closing down in two days.

While watching Foxy, I suddenly heard the sound of a little girl crying coming from the East Hall Corner. I put down the monitor and looked in the East Corner. There was a little girl, probably 8 years old. She appeared to be transparent, as I could see the wall through her body. I slowly walked up behind her and said:

 _"Hey... what's wrong?"_

After I asked that, the girl turned to face me. I saw there were tear streaks down her face and her eyes were pitch black. She then pointed behind me and shouted:

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

I turned around and saw Freddy at the end of the hall. He started to walk towards me. I quickly ran back into the office when he was about 5 feet away from me and slammed the right door shut. I looked back at the cameras and looked at the East Corner camera. The little girl was gone.

 _"She was a ghost?!"_

I am officially going crazy.

 ** _5:57 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 9%_**

Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, Chica was in the East Corner, Freddy was coming down the East Hall again, and Foxy was preparing to charge. Once he did, I closed the left door. 6% of my power drained, but that didn't matter because I was almost done.

I then decided to check the Right Lights to see if Chica was at the door, but for some reason they didn't work! I kept pressing the light button, but all I got were clicks. The same thing happened when I tried to close the door. Nothing but clicks. I reached my hand out the doorway, only to feel an animatronic. Then, the animatronic grabbed my hand with an EXTREMELY tight grip! It wouldn't let go! I then heard Chica's voice:

 _"Le-e-e-et's Eat!"_

I then grabbed my security tablet, unplugged it, took the cord, and shoved it straight up Chica's throat.

 _"EAT THIS!"_

Chica let out mechanical shrieks and eventually deactivated. No major damage was done, thankfully. I very carefully dragged her back to the Show Stage.

 ** _6:30 AM_**

Fred eventually arrived and handed me my overtime check. I got...

 _"FIFTY CENTS?!"_

Fred burst out into laughing and told me the 50 cents was actually just a joke. I actually got $20 from my shift. He told me that they only needed a security guard one more night, so I agreed to stay for one more night. I was sort of relieved, because I can't do this forever.

I then left the building and bumped into someone familiar from the flashbacks I witnessed.


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting Fritz

**_November 13th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _6:30 AM_**

It was Fritz Smith!

He was carrying lots of electronic equipment. I helped him pick it all up.

 _"Sorry, uh... Mike!"_

 _"No, it's alright."_

 _"Wait... are you the security guard?"_

 _"Yeah... why?"_

 _"How many nights have you worked?"_

 _"Six."_

Fritz had a shocked and awed expression.

 _"Come with me."_

 ** _7:42 AM_**

Fritz took me out for breakfast at Village Inn. After that delicious breakfast, we went over to his house. He took me down to his office, which was full of computers and other electronic devices.

Fritz was a really nice guy. As I mentioned earlier, he was obsessed with technology and inventions. He probably had over 100 machines sitting around in his office.

While working on his computer, he talked to me:

 _"You've worked SIX nights, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"That is amazing! No, really! That's unbelievable!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Most people never get that far! Some last two nights, some three nights, and some even four! But SIX?! That's just incredible! The only other person I know that survived that long at a Freddy's location was one of my best friends, Jeremy Fitzgerald, in 1987. Unfortunately, after all that, he lost his frontal lobe in an attempt to prevent a terrorist attack. From what he told me, the person who hacked the Toy Animatronics was-"_

 _"Purple Guy?"_

 _"Yeah! I had no idea you knew! Anyway, nobody knows Purple Guy's real name, or even where he is now! All anyone knows is that he's responsible for a bunch of children disappearing, and partially responsible for the loss of my friend's brain!"_

 _"Is Jeremy dead?"_

 _"No. In fact he's still in the hospital to this day. I visit him often, but I'm not sure he can remember me."_

 _"That's a bummer."_

 _"I know, right?"_

Fritz then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a walkie-talkie-like device identical to the one he used during the 1987 terrorist attack. It was colored orange and blue and had a very small name tag on the top labeled: _LOLBIT_.

 _"Going back to your job, I need to give you Lolbit, because you're definitely going to need her. There's no way you're going to survive your next night without her."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"As you probably know from your experience, the animatronics get more and more active every night, right?"_

 _"Uhh, yeah."_

 _"On your seventh night, they're going to be so active that survival is almost impossible! You'll be dead even before 1 AM! This is where Lolbit comes in. You basically use her to change the robots' AI levels."  
_

 _"Wait... won't that get me fired? I'm sure one of the staff rules is to not tamper with them!"_

 _"It's your only option for survival at this point. Freddy and the others will be far too aggressive. Besides, this will be your last night on the job, right?"_

 _"Right... but how do you know all this, Fritz?"_

 _"I've been up close to those machines before. After Jeremy's sixth night, he was moved to day shift to prepare for a birthday party on Saturday 14, the day of the terrorist attack. I took the night shift to replace Jeremy, though I was fired almost immediately. Why? None other than tampering with the animatronics! I used an older version of Lolbit to do just that."_

 _"So... in short?"_

 _"The robots tonight will be at their maximum level, 20 if I remember correctly. When you arrive, before you go to the office, scan the robots one by one so they'll all be tied to the device. Then, you can choose how fast or slow they move. I wouldn't recommend 0, because, as you probably know, their servos lock up when they're shut off for too long."_

He gave me the device and said:

 _"Don't worry, Mike. If you desperately need a job to pay rent for your apartment, you can stay with me until you find one."_

 _"Thanks, Fritz!"_

 _"Anytime, buddy."_

I went back to my apartment with the strange device Fritz gave me. I was going to take his advice and do what he told me. On my seventh night, I would change the animatronics' AI right before my shift starts, but not completely off to prevent the servos from locking.


	16. Chapter 16: Night Seven

**_November 14th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _12:00 AM_**

My final night at Freddy's had started.

Just as Fritz instructed, I scanned all four animatronics with Lolbit. Once I did, I headed to the office. The device showed pictures of the four robots with their AI levels right below them. They were all automatically at 20, as Fritz hypothesized. So, I lowered the numbers to 1.

 ** _3:40 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 60%_**

For those 3 and a half hours, those robots didn't move an inch! I turned up the AI levels to 5, because I was afraid the animatronics' servos would lock up. Bonnie and Chica went to the Dining Area right away, and Freddy turned to face the camera, so the servos didn't lock up. Thank god.

I just played on my Game Boy for most of the night. However, there was a weird occurrence around 1:30 AM. While I was playing, the handheld suddenly shut down, even though it had plenty of battery. I kept pressing the power button, trying to turn it on. After probably 9 attempts, I finally got it turned back on. That's not the weirdest part, however.

The weirdest part was when I turned the Game Boy on, it wasn't the game I had in the cartridge slot (Super Mario Land). Instead, it was a weird game that took place in a small room with four slumped over figures resembling children. The playable character started in the middle, and was what appeared to be a slender marionette with a permanent smile. At the top of the screen was the text _GIVE GIFTS_.

I figured out that I walk, or in this case, float over to the kids to give the gifts. Once I delivered the four gifts, my character was teleported to the middle of the room, the gifts disappeared, and the text changed to _GIVE LIFE_. I did the same thing as before, head over to the kids to deliver "life". By that, I mean placing masks of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy on the kids' heads. Once this was done, the marionette vanished and the kids turned into the 4 animatronics in full body. 5 seconds later, Golden Freddy's face suddenly came out of the screen! I fell out of my chair and dropped the Game Boy. By the time I picked it up, the Game Boy had shut itself off again. When I turned it back on, Super Mario Land booted up.

That was weird.

 ** _5:40 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 11%_**

Bonnie was Backstage, Chica was in the Restrooms, Freddy was in the Dining Area, and Foxy was GONE from Pirate Cove. However, I didn't hear any fast footsteps. I looked down the left hall, but saw nothing except the long corridor.

 _"Where is Foxy?!"_

After a few minutes of not finding the pirate, I suddenly heard an animatronic voice in the distance:

 _"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key."_

The voice kept saying that phrase over and over. I decided to leave the office to find where it was coming from. I turned all the animatronics' AI levels to 0 before heading out. What did the voice mean by "key"?

When I entered the Dining Room, I saw Freddy aired down standing where he stood on the cameras. The strange voice then started repeating a new phrase:

 _"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"_

It was coming from the Restrooms, so that's where I went next. I saw Chica in there also aired down. However, the fake wall that led to the so-called "Safe Room" now had a huge hole in it, allowing entrance. I didn't know what the voice meant by " _How fast can you flee?_ " After a few seconds, it begun repeating another new phrase:

 _"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."_

It was actually coming from the Safe Room! I was afraid to step in, but my curiosity got the better of me. The room was completely dark, so I couldn't see anything, except out the hole in the wall.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing the entire room. It looked extremely decayed with several holes in the roof. There were some puddles of water on the floor, as if rain had come through the holes. It contained lots of broken arcade machines as well as what appeared to be the Springtrap suit! It was pretty old and rusty, though. However, there was one thing in there that I almost jumped at the sight of it.

It was Foxy.

The voice I kept hearing was coming from none other than that pirate fox. I really wanted to run, but I was paralyzed with fear. Surprisingly, Foxy was not coming after me.

After about 10 seconds of doing nothing, Foxy finally spoke:

 _"Congrats, lad. Ye follo-owed me voice to the Safe Room."_

I literally could not respond. I had no idea who would've programmed this dialogue, or if it was programmed at all.

 _"Ye been tryi-ing to find out what hap-ppened at this pla-a-ace, right?"_

 _"Uh... yes?"_

 _"Sit down. I'll explain why we've been so aggressive."_

I slowly sat down and leaned against the wall. Foxy then explained why the animatronics, including himself, were so paranormal.

 _"As the killer's notes showed ye, on June 26, 1983, five kid-ddies were lured into this very room and were murd-dered. The company had a suspect arrested, but he was not charged due to lack of evi-i-idence. The cameras didn't catch the ev-event because there was no camera in that room. The animatronics didn't witne-e-ess it because the room was, and still is, invisible to their programming. Afterwards, The Puppet, the figure ye were playing as on ye Game Bo-o-oy, retrieved the kids' bodies-bodies and stuffed them into the original animatronics so the kiddies' souls could possess them._

 _The Puppet has been around ever since the first Freddy Faz-Fazbear's. He was originally goin' to reside in a Prize Corn-ner near the back of the building, but it was scrapped due to budget limitations. They kept the pu-u-uppet in the safe room, not knowing that he was possessed by the victim of the FredBear murder from 1979._

 _After the more famous Bite of '87, all the animatronics, both original and Toys, were dismantled while wrestl-wrestl-wrestlin' with each other. The bodies of the kids were removed from the old robots by The Puppet before that day. The-ey were originally goin' to scrap all the Toy animatronics and continue using the old animatronics. However, because they were so dama-damaged, they instead decided to combine the remaining parts both the old and Toy animatronics to create the animatronics that roam these halls to this very day. The physical Puppet was scrapped, but that didn't stop hi-him from gettin' the spirits of the kiddies into the new robots.  
_

 _Before you a-a-ask, the reason I can go-go-go into this room is because the company was originally going to bring me ba-a-ack with a new design as well as Freddy, Bonni-Bonnie, and Chica. They eventually gave u-up, because they didn't want me reminding people of the previous inciden-dents. However, when they quit, they forgot to program the part that keeps the safe room from me knowledge-knowledge. Also, the reason I'm st-t-til active although everyone else is at 0 is bec-cause, again, me pro-programming is unfinished, so when my AI-AI level is at 0, my corrupted programming deactivates, bu-ut I don't."_

That was probably the most self-aware dialogue coming from a robot I had heard.

I then stood up and asked:

 _"Wha-What do you mean when the kid that was murdered at FredBear's possessed The Puppet?"_

 _"When he di-ied, his soul did not go to the afterlife. Instead, it went into The Pup-Puppet. To this day, he, along with all of us, cannot proceed to heaven until the killer is destroyed."_

 _"Wait..._ _ _you said that The Puppet stuffed the bodies into the robots so they could possess them. That means..."__

 _"Yep. Ye are talkin' to one of 'em. We are the five kids killed in 1983. We currently poss-possess the animatronics and will continue to until the killer is dead."_

 _"Look, I'm not the killer! I wouldn't do such a terrible thing!"_

 _"We all kno-ow that. We don't want to kill ye, but our corrupted programming forces-forces us to. We've just been stuck here, waiting for the killer to return so we can destro-o-oy him once and for all, but he never has. As a result, we are constantly torment-tormented by being unable to spare the lives of innocent security guards that didn't do anything wrong to begin with."_

I nearly started crying when he said that.

 _"Once this place closes for go-ood, the robots will be taken away, and we will have no choice but to stay and haunt the pizzeria forever."_

This was probably one of the saddest things I've ever had to listen to. These kids had their lives unfairly taken by that monster... THAT PSYCHOPATH! Now, they'll never see their parents or anyone they ever loved in their life again.

Once Foxy finished that speech, I could see an oil tear run down his eye. Then, I saw what looked like the spirit of the child that possessed him walk out of the body. He stopped right in front of me with tears in his eyes. I knelt down to his height and reached out my hand. He held my hand, and surprisingly I actually felt the child as if he was really there. I eventually stopped holding back my own tears and gave him a large warm hug.

 _"I-I feel so *sniff* s-sorry for you..."_

 _"I know you do, Mikey. I know you do."_

Suddenly, all the building's lights turned on.

 _"It's 6 'o clock. You can go home now. Our reign of terror we brought on you is now over."_

He then floated back into Foxy. He reactivated and charged out the hole. I did so to and prepared to leave the restaurant. Before I went out the door, I took one last look into the dining room. I could see all the animatronics back on their stages. I no longer saw them as emotionless killing machines. I now saw them as poor souls who were caught in the crossfire of a battle between Purple Guy and Fazbear Entertainment.

I went for a long walk through town after that. I still felt extremely depressed about what Foxy, or rather the child that possesses him, told me. I occasionally passed a parent spending time with their child. I teared up as I imagined what those kids' past life with their parents was like. When I came back to the pizzeria to get my car, I saw the other employees packing the party tables and other things and placing them into the moving van.

 ** _8:20 PM_**

Fritz is letting me stay for the night, since I don't have a job anymore. I received another overtime check as well as a pink slip announcing that I had been fired for tampering with the animatronics, being unprofessional, and odor.

I cried myself to sleep, not because I was fired, but because those poor kids will not be able to take on the Purple Guy without a body, and will roam that pizzeria forever. I ultimately decided that tomorrow, I was going to hunt down the Purple Guy. I don't care if it's illegal or if anyone else would believe me, those kids need to be able to go to the afterlife.

If those kids can't get revenge on their killer, I will.


	17. Chapter 17: The Killer is Tracked

**_November 15th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _2:47 AM_**

I woke up to the sound of a music box playing _My Grandfather's Clock_ by Henry Clay Work. I had no idea where the music was coming from, until I looked over by the door. There were two shadow figures, one resembling Toy Bonnie, whom I shall call Shadow Bonnie, and another resembling the marionette that Foxy described.

After a few seconds, the marionette spoke in a deep voice:

 _"FOLLOW US"_

They floated out of the room. I got dressed, grabbed a flashlight and followed the two figures. They led me... BACK TO THE PIZZERIA?!

Shadow Bonnie then told me, in a deep female voice:

 _"HE'S HERE"_

I was confused at first. But then I realized they were taking about Purple Guy.

Purple Guy has returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

The ghosts were quickly proven right when I noticed the Purple Guy's car parked nearby. So, I entered through the emergency exit doorway connected to the end of the West Hall. It was hidden off-camera and sealed up every night of my shift, so during my previous seven nights, I couldn't go out that way. However, it was available to go through now, so I did.

I entered the security office, which had most of the equipment removed. The room was basically empty except for the office desk and the security tablet sitting in the middle of the room. I turned it on, and it went to the Show Stage camera. All three animatronics were there. The office had about 53% power remaining.

I guess you could call this my eighth night at Freddy's.

I kept looking through the cameras once again to see if I could find the Purple Guy. However, when I looked at the Backstage camera, the bare endoskeleton now had a costume on. It was identical to Freddy's costume, except it was purple. Then, as if it was being remote controlled, it turned on and got up. It slowly walked out the door into the Dining Area.

I followed the Purple Freddy through the cameras. As he was walking through the Dining Room, I could hear him repeating the phrase:

 _"Follow me..."_

As Purple Freddy reached the left side of the screen, probably heading to the Restrooms, regular Freddy came off the stage and started following him. I switched the camera to the Restrooms and saw Purple Freddy head over to where the Safe Room was located off-camera. Normal Freddy then tried to follow him, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks right before he could go off-screen. I figured that the Safe Room was invisible to Freddy's programming, as Foxy told me last night, so he couldn't enter.

After staring at the room for maybe 10 or 15 seconds, I heard a LOUD gunshot.

 **' _BAM!_ '**

The shot came from the Safe Room and hit Freddy in the stomach, sending him stumbling backward. Then, a silhouetted man walked out of the Safe Room holding a shotgun and an axe. He shot Freddy again, causing him to fall on his back. The man then pulled out the axe and started repeatedly whacking Freddy with it. He was now completely visible, wearing none other than the purple security guard's uniform.

It was the Purple Guy!

After about 10 hits from the axe, orange smoke begun emitting from Freddy's mask. His left hand was chopped off as well as some of the mask and lots of his costume, revealing about 3/8 of his endoskeleton. His right ear was uncovered and his costume stomach was torn open from the gunshot. His microphone rolled out of his hand and into the Men's Restroom.

Purple Guy then opened up Freddy's costume stomach and looked into the endoskeleton. I could very briefly and faintly hear him say stuff like _"Where is it?"_ and _"Why isn't it...?"_ He then looked around the room, until he noticed the camera.

I was paralyzed again, because as I mentioned before, the camera's light is on when it's being viewed. The Purple Guy, the murderer of 11 children as far as I know, knew he was not alone in this building.

I noticed his eyes were now purple, something I've never seen before in my life. How did his eyes go from yellow to purple? However, his actual eyes looked less human and more like the eyes of the robots. Also, his overall appearance seemed inhuman, like something was shoved into his insides. His skin was extremely pale, as if most of the life was sucked out of him.

He then pulled of one of the most horrifying and disturbing smiles I've ever seen. His teeth were not normal either. They were grey and metallic, like the teeth on the endoskeleton. It seemed as if Purple Guy was now a human-animatronic hybrid, a cyborg if you will.

He then raised his shotgun, aimed at the camera, and fired. All visual of the Restrooms completely vanished, replaced by only static.

I was so scared I immediately ran to close both doors. I know that's a huge waste of power, but you have no idea how frightened I was. The murderer was in the building. I couldn't go after him right now because he was armed with dangerous weapons. However, before I hit the buttons, I remembered the doors make noises when they open or close. They're not ear-piercing sounds, but loud enough to be heard from the Dining Area. So, I had to leave the doors alone so Purple Guy didn't hear them and come after me, as Purple Guy could've assumed the camera was left on. I then picked up the phone and dialed 911, but there was no response. I dialed again, no response.

 _"He cut the phone lines!"_

I switched back to the Show Stage camera, where Bonnie and Chica were still residing. I then heard the voice saying _"Follow me..."_ again. I switched to the Dining Area and saw Purple Freddy heading towards the West Hall. Bonnie then started following him.

I went to the West Hall camera and saw Purple Freddy walking down the hall with Bonnie following behind. Then, the Purple Guy came out of the Supply Closet, walked up behind Bonnie and hit him right on the back of the head with the axe. Bonnie then fell forwards onto the ground and was dragged in the Supply Closet. I could hear him constantly being whacked by the axe in the same way Freddy was whacked.

After all that, I briefly switched to the Supply Closet camera to see what happened. Bonnie was emitting orange smoke with his left leg chopped off as well as his whole bottom jaw, right arm and ear. His head was barely still connected by wires.

I had to keep minimum watch on Purple Guy because as I mentioned earlier, he could've believed that the Restroom camera was left on. If he sees another active camera, he'll definitely know someone else is in the building.

I tiptoed out of the office through the right doorway and into the Dining Room. I looked over the Show Stage, where Chica was the only population. However, her eyes were blinking red, like Freddy's eyes were during the early '87 bite. After 5 seconds, her eyes returned to normal.

I needed to go after Purple Guy and capture him. However, he was armed with an axe. He didn't seem to be carrying his shotgun, though. It didn't appear to be in his pockets either. I assumed he might've left it near the Safe Room or around the Restrooms. I figured that if I could somehow get to it, I would have an advantage. I prepared to head to the Restrooms, but I then heard metal footsteps coming from the West Hall and quickly ran into the Kitchen without being spotted.

I could hear the _"Follow me..."_ voice coming. I hid behind a stove. Purple Freddy entered the room with Chica following behind. Purple Guy then came in and whacked her like Freddy and Bonnie. Once that was over, Chica had both of her feet chopped off as well as her left hand. Her head was popped with wires just barely keeping it intact, like her original counterpart in 1987.

Purple Guy then opened up Chica's chest and searched through it like Freddy and possibly Bonnie, only to find nothing. He then walked out of the room along with Purple Freddy, presumably heading for Foxy. Once they were out of the room, I came out of hiding and decided to sneak to the Restrooms.

When I opened the kitchen door and ran out, however, there was a frying pan waiting for me. I ended up getting hit right in the face and lost consciousness...

 ** _4:23 AM_**

 ** _Power remaining: 5%_**

When I woke up, I was back in the security office tied to a chair. Both doors were closed and both lights were on. I then heard Purple Guy's voice:

 _"Wakey Wakey, Mikey."_

He was standing right in front of me with that scary grin. I said:

 _"It's you..."_

 _"Yes, Mike. It's me."_

Purple Guy placed his axe beside the right door and begun talking to me.

 _"I hear you've been finding my notes."_

 _"Yes, I have."_

 _"So... how much do you know?"_

I didn't respond. Purple Guy then grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. He shouted:

 _"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE INCIDENTS?!"_

 _"A lot *gag* more than you!"_

Purple Guy then let go of my neck. I gasped for air. He then said:

 _"Interesting. You're going to tell me everything you know, Mike, or else..."_

I did the exact opposite.

 _"Go ahead and kill me. I'll never tell you. I'd never tell a child-murdering lunatic my secrets."_

 _"Look... I needed to close this company somehow! They just won't die! This cruel company that mistreats its employees JUST WON'T DIE!"_

 _"Okay... I DO know that they weren't kind to you at FredBear's! They're much nicer to employees now!"_

 _"Oh really? You think that leaving security guards to die at the hands of their own mechanical monsters is 'nicer'?!"_

 _"They're NOT monsters!"_

 _"Oh, defending a bunch of piles of scrap now, are we? With that said, I came back to this place to remove every single piece of remaining evidence that would get me caught. I was planning to leave Hurricane, Utah and go anywhere other than here after Freddy's closed. But, since YOU have been finding my stuff, now I have to come back to this dump, get the bodies out of the Safe Room, which I hid in the broken arcade machines, and incinerate them along with everything else that reveals more and more about me. But, the bodies weren't where I left them! I then thought they were somehow stuffed into the animatronics, but as I'm dismantling them, the bodies are nowhere to be found!"_

While Purple Guy was talking, I noticed the security tablet was lying next to the chair. It was currently viewing the West Hall. I could not only see that the office only had 1% power remaining, but I could also see a pair of blue animatronic eyes at the end of the hall.

 _"Alright Mike, I'm going to have to kill you now. You just won't talk. But, I can't have you reveal more of your secrets to the police. Rather than simply chopping your head off with the axe, I've got something special planned for you, since you're the closest anyone has gotten to capturing me."_

 _"What is it? A power outage?"_

 _"What? No! Who said anything about the power going out?!"_

Right when he said that, the power ran out. The lamp exploded again, both doors opened and both lights turned off. Everything turned dark, except for the temporary backup light in the office.

 _"Not good at conserving power, are you?"_

 _"SHUT UP! It's not like anyone's coming to kill us or anything!"_

Right when he said that, the Toreador March started playing and those blue eyes appeared in the left doorway. We then heard Freddy's voice:

 _"He-e-ey, Kids! Where do-o y-you think you're going?"_

 _"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I DESTROYED YOU!"_

I was thinking the same thing. How come Freddy's still functional? He was dismantled right in front of the camera! But, I was also very thankful, because now the Purple Guy was distracted, so I could try to escape!

 _"WHERE'S MY AXE?!"_

While Purple Guy was stumbling around in the dark trying to find the axe, I remembered where it was located, so I managed to move my chair over to the axe and leaned back enough for it to cut the ropes.

I managed to locate my flashlight, which was in one of the drawers in the office desk. Right when I grabbed it, the backup light went out, resulting in total darkness. I turned it on, and Purple Guy charged for me.

 _"GIVE ME THE FLASHLIGHT!"_

Before he could steal it, Freddy let out a loud screech and tackled Purple Guy onto the ground. They both slid out the right doorway. I took that as my chance to get the heck out of there. I ran out the left doorway and all the way down the West Hall, only to encounter Foxy at the doorway to the Dining Room. At this point, I cringed when I realized I forgot to bring Mendo the AI tampering device. Foxy said:

 _"No-o-o-CHANCE OF SURVIVAL-No ru-u-unni-ing in Pirate's-in Pirate's Co-o-ove, lads!"_

I shone my flashlight right into Foxy's uncovered eye. Foxy covered his eye and let out a loud mechanical shriek. I then made a run for it back down the hall as fast as I could. As I ran, I could hear Foxy closing in behind me. Once I hit the dead end, I swerved out of the way and he ran straight into the wall! I chose not to go out the emergency exit, because I swore I was going to get this guy. I ran back to the Dining Area, flashlight in hand.

I looked down the East Hall to see what was going on. Purple Guy had retrieved his axe and was swinging at Freddy, who had another axe mark underneath his right ear. Purple Guy tried to hit Freddy on the head, but instead hit his foot. Oil bled from it onto the floor. Purple Guy then pulled out a match from his chest pocket, lit it, and shouted:

 _"I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE, FAZBEAR!"_

He then dropped the match and Freddy was engulfed in flames. Purple Guy then turned around, saw me, then charged at me with the axe while yelling. I ran out of the way as he swung the axe and only managed to hit a dining table. I then ran back into the Kitchen. Purple Guy soon followed, only to have his foot grabbed by Chica's remaining hand. Again, I have no idea how she survived.

 _"Le-e-e-et's Eat-YOUR SOUL-Let's E-E-Eat deli-deli-DELICIOUS FLESH-delicious pizza! He-He-He he he!"_

Chica actually had a grip so tight, it actually broke his foot bones! Purple Guy cried out in pain and whacked Chica in the head with the axe until her head came off.

Purple Guy then proceeded to come after me with a limp, but then Foxy's hook reached through the doorway, grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the Kitchen. I peeked out the door to see the show. Purple Guy was swinging the axe like mad trying to hit Foxy. Eventually, Purple Guy impaled Foxy with the axe. But, did THAT stop the pirate? NOPE. Foxy charged and swung his hook at Purple Guy, slashing his cheek.

Their fight went into Pirate Cove itself. I ran to the Restrooms, but not without peeking down the East Hall and noticing Freddy emerging from the fire. However, his costume was completely burned away, revealing his entire endoskeleton. He started making his way down the hall to the Dining Room. Meanwhile, Foxy and Purple Guy came tumbling out of Pirate Cove in a struggle, taking the curtains down with them. Purple Guy broke free, picked up the stereo on the edge of Pirate Cove, and smashed Foxy's head with it. Foxy's head came tumbling off and rolled under one of the party tables. His body went down with the orange smoke like the others. Purple Guy then noticed the costumeless Freddy Fazbear coming after him. He pulled his axe out of the dead fox, only for the top to come off. He grabbed the top part and threw it like a frisbee at Freddy's neck, decapitating him.

With all four animatronics destroyed, I ran into the Restrooms to get the shotgun, but I couldn't find it! After a few seconds of searching, I felt the barrel of the shotgun touch the back of my head. I immediately put my hands up. Purple Guy then said:

 _"Nice try, Mike. But don't think I wouldn't suspect you would!"_

Purple Guy took me hostage once again. He dropped his shotgun over by the Women's Restrooms and grabbed me by both of my hands. He had a REALLY tight grip, definitely because of his mechanical skeleton.

He took me to my "special" demise in the Safe Room. Purple Freddy was standing near the arcade machines, deactivated. There was also my "grave"...

 _"The Springtrap suit?!"_

 _"Yep. This is one of the two springlock costumes created in 1983 as an experimental technology. They would not only double as both animatronics and suits, but when employees wear them, depending on the character suit, it would emulate the character's voice. However, it is pretty dangerous. If the wearer messes up in the suit, say, breathe straight into the springlocks or get them wet, the springlocks will come loose and the suit will automatically revert back to animatronic mode, which will end up killing the wearer as a result. Slowly. And. Painfully."_

 _"So... you're gonna force me to wear that thing?"_

 _"I knew you knew too much!"_

Purple Guy switched the Springlock suit to suit mode. He then shoved me to the ground, picked me up by the shoulders, and started dragging me towards the suit. It seemed over for me.

 _"You'll never get away with this! You can never get away with murder!"_

 _"Oh... I already have. FOURTEEN TIMES!"_

But, before he could get me inside the suit, we heard what sounded like children crying. It got louder and louder. We looked up and saw the spirits of four of the dead children appear right behind him. Two were boys and two were girls. They had tear streaks and angry looks on their faces.

 _"Y-You..."_

Purple Guy dropped me out of fear. I got up and tried to run out of the Safe Room, but I tripped before I could make it to the hole that led to the Restrooms. I then just sat against the wall and watched.

 _"Impossible... You can't..."_

Those ghosts moved over to the exit, blocking it. Then, Golden Freddy, who was actually standing up, walked into the room, and turned to face Purple Guy. He then transformed into another child's spirit, another boy. He slowly floated towards him.

 _"No... No please... GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

Purple Guy slowly backed away and up against the wall next to the Springtrap suit. Even though he wasn't flesh in blood, I could tell he was frightened. Frightened of the children who were once afraid of him.

Then, five more child spirits appeared, two more boys and three more girls, resulting ten.

 _"STAY BACK! GO AWAY!"_

Then, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie and the Shadow Marionette all appeared behind the kids.

Purple Guy then broke for the exit, but then a supernatural force shoved him back into the room and straight into one of the old arcade machines, smashing it into pieces. The ghosts then cornered him. Purple Guy got up, ran past them and tried to run out the door again, but Shadow Freddy moved over to him quickly and seemingly possessed him. Purple Guy was then forced to walk to the Springtrap suit and put it on. Once Purple Guy was released from Shadow Freddy's control, he stood up wearing the suit. After about ten seconds of him just staring and presumably holding his breath, he began laughing.

 _"Ha ha ha ha! You forgot I can operate this suit safely! You kids are stupid in life and death! Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

As he calmed down, I got up, and walked up to join the ghosts. I noticed a puddle right in front of him. I then told him:

 _"I never wanted to come to this... Purple Guy..."_

Purple Guy then shouted:

 _"What do you mean? When I take this off, you are going into this suit and being silenced!"_

 _"All I wanted to do was to have you arrested. Maybe in prison you could've realized your wrong doings..."_

 _"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS?!"_

 _"It doesn't matter... they would've sentenced you to death anyway."_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU-"_

Before he could finish, I kicked the puddle, splashing water all over the suit. A loud _CLUNK_ was immediately heard.

 _"No... What have you done?! No, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

 **' _CRUNCH!_ '**

Blood sprayed everywhere. The suit began to twitch and shudder. Electric sparks emitted from all parts of the costume and smoke emitted from the mouth. A lot more crunches and snaps were heard coming from the suit and blood continuously poured from the open sockets onto the ground.

Purple Guy began screaming in agony and pain. He began coughing, choking and gagging violently. He then fell to his knees, straight into the puddle, and more crunches and clunks were heard as more and more blood started pouring out of the open spaces of the suit. He tried desperately to take off the costume, even resorting to tearing the stomach, to no avail. He managed to lift off the mask briefly. I saw his panicked, damaged face with torn skin, exposing his metal skull, and blood all over it. I heard say weakly:

 _"Please... *choke* Help me..."_

He reached for me with his left arm, but the mask fell back on his face. I could hear the sickening sound of the endoskeleton head of the suit stuffing itself into Purple Guy's head as he screamed even more. As he slowly tried to get up, I shoved him backwards against the wall with my right hand. The suit continued twitching until all the humanity left in him was destroyed. As the suit slowly stopped twitching, Purple Guy let out one final moan and blood dripped from the costume's mouth. The children's crying slowly died down and eventually stopped.

I couldn't believe what I just did. I just killed a child killer.

I killed the Purple Guy.

 _"Wha... What have I done?!"_

I sat down against the wall and covered my face, trying to process what I just did. I looked up and saw all the ghosts staring at me. Their expressions were no longer angry, rather... happy. A bright, heavenly light appeared above. All the ghosts begun floating up towards the light. I begun hearing child laughter replacing the crying. Once all of them went up into the light, it went out.

I slowly walked out of the Safe Room, leaving the bloody grave of Purple Guy inside, and back into the Dining Room. By this point, the whole back part of the building (the office, the two halls, and the Supply Closet) was on fire. I heard police sirens in the distance. I had to get out of here. There was no point going out the Safe Room's emergency exit, as that was sealed off.

Suddenly, a cold, metal hand grabbed my head and scratched my right eye! I screamed in pain as I covered my now bleeding eye and fell to the ground. I looked up only to see the blood-covered Springtrap suit, standing up and staring at me with human eyes. It spoke to me in a robotic version of Purple Guy's voice:

 _"You thou-u-ught you could ge-et away fro-o-om me? I'm no lo-onger the monster you knew as the Pu-u-urple Guy. I am no-ow your worst-worst nightmare: Springtrap."_

Springtrap tried to punch me, but I rolled out of the way. He grabbed my right leg and scratched it, and it HURT. I ran with a limp into the Restrooms only to trip. I noticed Purple Guy's shotgun lying in the entrance to the Women's restroom. I grabbed it and crawled to the other end of the Restroom hallway. I wondered if both breathing straight into the springlocks and getting water on them set off the transformation process, would a bullet from a gun do the same? It was my only option at this point.

 _"C'mon... Come and get me... I'll make those springlocks GO OFF!"_

Springtrap entered the Restrooms and turned to face me. After staring me down for a few seconds, he slowly began walking towards me. I cocked the gun and shot Springtrap. It did nothing. I shot him again. It did nothing.

 _"GO OFF!"_

I shot him a third time, and, you guessed it, it did nothing. Springtrap was about to get me when suddenly a supernatural force yanked him back. It was the Shadow Marionette! Springtrap kept desperately trying to break free from his grasp. I cocked the gun, aimed for Springtrap's head, and shouted:

 _"Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's, YOU-"_

I fired and and springlocks finally went off again. Sparks emitted from Springtrap's neck and he let out a screech of pain. He then stumbled back into the Safe Room and fell onto his back. The Safe Room ceiling caved in and fell on top of him. The debris ended up cracking the floor and made a hole, which Springtrap and the debris fell down and filled. I could hear Springtrap let out one final screech, which died out quickly.

By this point, the fire had spread through the Dining Area and started entering the Restrooms. I tried to get up, but I kept falling down. No matter what I did, I was too weak to make it out of the Restrooms.

I looked up and saw the Shadow Marionette stare down at me. He then floated back into the Safe Room. Then, Purple Freddy came out just in time with those endoskeleton eyes, pushing aside the debris, and carrying the original non-springlock FredBear costume from the original diner! It was completely yellow due to age, however as well as missing its left ear.

Purple Freddy took off the right leg of the costume and put it on my right leg. He began putting the rest of the costume on me. He was stuffing me into the suit! I was too weak to struggle. However, the suit did not have any of the animatronic devices inside it. So, it was an empty costume. I couldn't stay awake for very long, and I passed out as the mask came down on my face. After that, nothing but black...


	18. Chapter 18: Salvation

**_November 15th, 1993_**

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #3_**

 ** _7:00 AM_**

It's okay... I'm fine.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I could hear the sound of a heart monitor. There was a patch across my scratched eye and a cast on my knee. There was no one else in the room other than a nurse. She said:

 _"Good morning, Mike Schmidt."_

 _"Wha- What happened?"_

 _"You were found inside an empty costume lying in the Restroom area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It caught on fire, but thankfully the firefighters put it out and got you out safely before the whole place caved in."_

There were NO animatronic devices in the FredBear suit! The Shadow Marionette basically used Purple Freddy to stuff me into the empty FredBear costume to make sure I wouldn't burn to death before the firefighters arrived! In other words, HE SAVED MY LIFE!

 _"Mike, there are some people outside waiting to see you. Should I let them in?"_

I nodded. She let everyone in. It was Fritz, my younger cousin, my sister, and, believe it or not, Jeremy Fitzgerald in a wheelchair with a bandage covering his forehead .

Fritz said:

 _"Mike! Thank goodness you're alive! I thought you burned to death in the fire!"_

 _"I'm okay..."_

 _"Mike, I want you to meet my old friend, Jeremy!"_

We shook hands.

 _"Nice to finally meet you, Jeremy!"_

He smiled, but didn't respond verbally.

 _"Sorry, Mike! He can't talk at the moment, but at least he's not dead!"_

 _"Indeed! Nurse, can you turn on the TV and switch to the news?"_

She did just that. Just as I thought, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or what was left of it, was being broadcast. The news anchor said:

 _"At roughly 5 AM this morning, the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza caught fire and burned down. The cause of the fire is still being figured out, but so far, only one person was found inside the building wearing a yellow Freddy Fazbear costume lying near the restrooms, former security guard Michael Robert Schmidt. It's not known yet if he caused it. The security footage of the restaurant has been retrieved and is being examined. We now go live on the scene with reporter Cawthon Hope."_

 _"Thank you, Shell Gemsa! I'm right here at the aftermath of the great fire that burned Freddy's to ashes! Right now, they've retrieved what's left of the four animatronics rumored to walk around the building at night! They appear to be in pretty bad condition, though."_

 ** _3:42 PM_**

I was told that I would be let go first thing in the morning. I just sat in the hospital room watching TV. A nurse then gave me a letter from Fred! It read:

" _Dear Michael Schmidt,_

 _I'm glad you're okay. I was being questioned by the police about Tim's death when they received an emergency signal from Chica. Yeah, I should tell you that the animatronics were programmed to be able to call the police without the need of phone lines when they detect danger that they can't deal with themselves. When they're doing that, their eyes blink red. Anyway, by the time the rescue squad got there, the place was in flames! I didn't know you were involved in this until they found you in the FredBear suit.  
_

 _Right here, I'm going to explain some of the remaining questions you may have._

 _First, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie and_ _the Shadow Puppet._

 _You're not alone when you've been seeing these guys. I've seen them all my life. From what I figured out, Shadow Freddy and Bonnie were the spirits of two employees who worked at Freddy's in the early 80s. They were testing out the new springlock suits, and they both wore them. However, the suits failed on them, killing them. They told me, as Shadow Freddy and Bonnie of course, that it wasn't an accident. A man wearing a purple security guard uniform appeared in front of them in the Safe Room and splashed water on them, causing the suits to go off._ _In the Shadow Puppet's case, as you probably figured out, the first child was murdered at FredBear's Diner in 1979. His spirit went on to possess the puppet that was going to be used for the first Freddy's restaurant, and ended up actually being used in the second restaurant. Once the puppet was scrapped along with Balloon Boy, the spirit became the Shadow Puppet._

 _Second, the weird hushed voices from the robots._

 _Chances are, you've probably heard strange interruptions in the animatronics pre-recorded voices that none of the kids seemed to hear. Not even I knew why at the time, but thanks the the Shadow Animatronics, I figured it out. It turns out that while the spirits of the children possessed the animatronics, they had no physical control over them. The hushed words they're not supposed to normally say are the kids trying to gain control of the bodies, but not succeeding._

 _Third, all about me and Tim._

 _You're going to be shocked, but I'm actually the creator of both FredBear and Freddy Fazbear. I was the CEO of FredBear's Family Diner, which first opened in 1978, and the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which first opened in 1981. Tim, one of my closest friends, was the manager ever since FFP #1. When the second pizzeria was being opened, I parted ways from the restaurant and sold it to a company known as Family Funtime co., who would later be known as Fazbear Entertainment. Of course, after Tim died, I volunteered to take his place until Freddy's closed for good.  
_

 _This is all I can write. I know you still have lots of questions, but some things are just best left forgotten... for now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Frederick Hevil._ "


	19. Epilogue

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza burned down and officially closed on November 15th, 1993. What was found of the four animatronics was boxed up and taken away into custody by the FBI, never to be seen again. After the incident, Frederick Hevil mysteriously disappeared and has not been seen since. The Springtrap suit, containing the Purple Guy, was never found. Fazbear Entertainment became defunct three days after the fire. It was apparent that the legacy of Freddy Fazbear and Friends was officially put to rest.

However, it certainly wouldn't be forgotten. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is still fondly remembered and forever has a place in pop culture history. The building itself just barely still stands to this very day, but is abandoned. The only rumor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that has not been confirmed or denied is that the soul of the killer of 11 known children and 3 known adults still haunts the grounds.

Mike Schmidt is alive and well to this day. He still lives in Hurricane, Utah with his now-roommates Fritz Smith and Jeremy Fitzgerald. Mike never got another job, mainly in order to take care of Jeremy. Fritz went on to work at a local Chuck E Cheese as a mechanic on the animatronics and the other electronic devices.

Shortly after the incident, now referred to as The Fire of '93, Mike was interviewed by the press about his experiences and asked what he thought would be the future of the restaurant. He stated:

 _"Yes. All the rumors that the animatronics walking around is indeed true. I say this because I spent most of the week as night security guard basically sealing myself in a small room trying to keep the robots out. The main reason I stayed on the job was because I was not going to let anyone replace me, knowing that they could die._

 _'Will Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ever reopen?' This question is probably on the minds of everyone right now. My take on the answer? It's very simple: only time will tell. Maybe someone will successfully reintroduce these classic characters for new audiences while avoiding the mistakes the original company made. But, again, only time will tell._

 _If there are any young kids that loved Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy who are listening to this, I have something to tell you. These four may be gone, and you may never physically see them again, but they will always be with you in your hearts. In short, as the CEO himself put it best, these characters will live on in the hearts of children everywhere. These characters will live on."_

 **THE END**


	20. Credits

**Based on the "Five Nights at Freddy's" video game series created by**

Scott Cawthon

 **Written by**

Christopher Steve

 **Animatronic dialogue inspired by**

MrCreepyPasta on YouTube

 **Special thanks**

Liam Gartland Emond

Kolton Lindell

MrCreepyPasta

CreepyPastaJr

KittenReadsHorror

WellHeyProductions

All the FNAF fans and theorists

Scott Cawthon

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **NOTE:** If anyone wants to make an animation based on a certain scene from the creepypasta, adapt the full story into a movie, or do a reading of it on their YouTube channel, go right ahead._ _As long as you credit me and leave a link to the original story, you'll be fine. One more thing: be sure to private message me the YouTube link to your reading or remake! I'd love to see your version! Please keep in mind, however, that I am constantly updating the story to fix any plotholes or errors I find. So, make sure to say at the beginning of your video(s): "The following story is being constantly updated by the creator, so the following excerpt may be outdated if you are reading this after (put the date you read the chapter here)".  
_


End file.
